In a Silver World
by Sinsiliniai
Summary: Et si G rentrait plus vite que prévu ? Nos amis arriverons tils à temps ? Quel sera le choix de Zechs ? Et enfin, d'où sort Sachiko ? Autant de questions auquelles ce chapitre vous permettra de répondre ! ¤ShonenAi : HeeroDuo, TrowaQuatre, ZechsWufei¤
1. Wing et Shinigami

Titre : ...In a Silver World...  
Auteur : Une Timbrée… Euuuh, FoxofMarble  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : évite de justesse une balle de revolver Ok, ok… Les G-boys et compagnie sont pas à moi… Mais tout les autres (le lieu, le scénario, les autres persos…) sont à moi ! (Les pauvres…)  
Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr  
Date de Création : Le 25 Juin 2006  
Genre : Aventures, Confiance trahie, Shounen-ai, UA, Romance, Fantastique… OCC (Une histoire d'amour ne se construit pas avec des Hn, n'est-ce pas Heero ?!…)  
Couples : Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa et Wufei/Zechs  
Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !  
Bêta Lectrice : Arlia Eien

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Je tien à remercier aimablement et avec toute mon amabilité, l'aimable Shu qui a su faire avancer mon histoire sans le savoir, ainsi que Arlia Eien qui se tapera toutes mes fautes d'orthographe idiotes et en dernier lieu ma prof d'histoire et ses cours soporifiques…

M'enfin, plus les cours d'histoire que ma prof, parce que ma prof… Arrrg !

Petit rappel : Cette Fic ne se déroule pas au Moyen-Age mais dans un autre espace temporel… !

L'histoire sera aussi d'ordre Fantastique, bien que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite…

Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Wing et Shinigami  
_( Ou :Le début d'une fin… ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?)_

- Maiiiieuh !!! J'veux pas dormir moi !!!

- Sachiko ! Il se fait tard, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter avec tes bêtises !

- M'en fiche ! Puis si c'est comme ça, j'te boude, na ! lança la fillette âgée de six ans, allongée sur son lit, une mine adorable sur sa bouille d'ange.

- Raaaah, Sachiko ! Tu tiens bien de ton père, toi ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur d'ivoire présent aux côtés de la petite fille.

- Mais m'man… râla la plus jeune, tu veux pas me raconter une histoire, s'il te plaît ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est le moyen pour que tu me fiches la paix, non ? soupira sa pauvre mère

- Viiii !!! s'exclama Sachiko alors que la jeune femme poussa un autre soupir résigné.

- C'est d'accord… lâcha celle-ci, mais tu restes sage, d'accord Sachiko !

- Oui, oui, promit la fillette avant de se placer correctement dans le grand lit pour écouter la jeune femme.

- …Mon histoire commence comme dans tous les beaux contes un peu vaseux… Le prince Duo Maxwell était sans doute le jeune homme de 17 ans le plus courtisé de tout le royaume, et pour cause : Ses prunelles lilas, son corps souple, finement élancé et ses longs cheveux couleur miel en faisaient une proie de choix pour les douces, ou plutôt sauvages et voraces, princesses des royaumes environnants… Pour son plus grand malheur, il se trouvait que certaines d'entre elles étaient extrêmement collantes, mais malheureusement pour elles il n'était nullement intéressé par le genre féminin… commença la jeune femme

* * *

Le soir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez…

Duo, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, contemplait l'immense forêt qui s'étendait au pied du château, de son château, les yeux dans le vague.

Il songea quelques minutes qu'il n'était encore jamais sorti du domaine familial… Et là encore, c'était après de longues heures de discussion avec son tuteur pour lui assurer que oui il ferait attention, oui Wufei le suivrait et enfin, oui il n'irait pas très loin… Il n'avait encore jamais voyager en dehors de son village natal et commençait à se demander si ses supérieurs ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

…Il aurait quand même voulut savoir ce que son peuple pensait de lui, quitte à être couronné, que se soit d'un commun accord avec le reste de la population ! Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait sa ville et aimerait bien le savoir. Il connaissait maintenant cette stupide forêt par cœur et en avait marre de tourner en rond comme un singe en cage !

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention lorsque Quatre, son meilleur ami et son confident depuis peu, poussa la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune blond s'avança légèrement et demanda d'une voix posée mais ou se peignait un léger tremblement passablement inhabituel :

- Duo…

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, à peine un petit frissonnement… Et se retourna d'un bloc vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, portant les traditionnels habits des servants du royaume composés d'une longue tunique bleu topaze et d'un large pantalon beige maintenu à la taille à l'aide d'une simple lanière de cuivre.

- Quoi ? demanda le prince

- Nous avons un problème ! s'exclama Quatre, quelqu'un à réussit à pénétrer dans le château !

Venant de Quatre, Duo s'attendait plutôt à un problème du genre : « Le Roi G rentre déjà demain ! » ou, encore plus grave « Y a plus rien dans le garde-manger ! »… Mais sans doute pas à un truc aussi… banale !

- Quatre… Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?… C'est à la garde de s'en occuper ! marmonna de prince en reportant toute son attention sur le paysage sans plus vraiment se soucier des dires de Quatre.

En effet, voir des assassins et d'autres crapules dans ce genre essayer de supprimer le fils Maxwell était monnaie courante au château surtout en cette période, lorsque le tuteur de celui-ci, le Roi Gustave, dit G, partait pour plusieurs mois réglé des affaires diverses dans le royaume…

- Oui, mais justement c'est là le problème… ! En passant, j'ai vite jeté un coup d'œil… Celui-là doit avoir à peu près avoir notre âge.. Duo ! Il va se faire massacré ! s'exclama le petit blond, les poings serrés.

Quatre était sans doute la personne la plus sensible que Duo n'est jamais rencontrer depuis ses 16 ans, pour le peu de monde qu'il avait croisé ! Il inspirait le calme et la paix… Mais mieux ne valait-il pas le mettre en colère ! Duo tiqua légèrement à la phrase de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et consentit à descendre de son perchoir.

- Quatre… Que voulait-il au juste ? demanda le natté, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est venu pour me descendre, encore ?

- Non, je ne pense pas… Il ne dégageait rien de négatif, ses sentiments me semblaient juste être une profonde amitié. déclara Quatre

Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa Quatre d'un air contrarié. Le jeune ami du prince Maxwell était doté d'un don d'Empathie, se qui laissait croire que, comme toujours, le blond avait raison.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! demanda Duo, perplexe

- Je ne peux pas tout savoir, Duo ! Mais je crois que le plus petit à parler de récupéré son ami prisonnier… sembla se rappeler le blond

Il y eut un grand blanc pendant lequel Duo fixa Quatre comme si celui-ci lui avait dit qu'en fait ils n'existaient pas vraiment et que c'était une fille timbrée qui leur faisaient tant de misère dans leur vie… Et le pire s'était qu'elles étaient toute une bande plus sadique les une que les autres ! Tout bonnement impossible !…

- Hein ?! Mais le seul prisonnier capturé, il y a quelques jours je crois, et présent ici était sensé être un dangereux criminel ! Pas un adolescent ! Quatre, c'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama Duo en se dirigeant vers les escaliers dans un subite accès de rage.

- Je ne sais pas Duo… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? questionna l'empathe en suivant le prince.

- Je vais voir ça moi-même ! Quatre, tu viens aussi ! dit le prince en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Le blond suivait son ami tant bien que mal. Il faut dire que même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que les garçons de leurs âges, le jeune Maxwell courrait aussi vite qu'une gazelle !

Quatre avait les mains légèrement crispées, il savait comme personne que Duo détestait qu'on fasse mal à quelqu'un, sans avoir de réelles raisons de le faire… Il se souvenait bien trop du jour où il avait rencontrer ce natté bizarre. C'était il y a à peu près deux ans…

Quatre était né dans une famille bourgeoise mais réellement fauché… Il se souvenait encore qu'il devait batailler pour manger tous les jours à sa faim. Sa vie, ou plutôt sa survie dépendait uniquement de son don pour embrouiller les marchands, qui n'étaient pas non plus de fin stratège !

Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, Quatre c'était fait prendre les mains dans le sac et tout aurait pu très mal finir si Duo n'avait pas été là…

* * *

¤(…Place du Marché, 2 ans plus tôt…)¤

- Attend un peu que je t'attrape sale petite vermine ! cria un homme barbu à la voix grasse

- Faudrait déjà pouvoir m'attraper ! lança un jeune blond qui tenait dans sa main une pomme rouge

- Revient ici, sale gamin ! reprit l'homme en courant derrière le blond, laissant son stand de fruits frais au griffes d'autres gamins des rues…

C'était toujours la même chose et cela fonctionnait tout le temps ! Ils fonçaient tous tête baissée et lors de leur retour, tout avait été emporter par le reste de la bande.

Quatre accéléra le mouvement, c'est qu'il était rapide, le vieux !

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite et peu fréquentée qui se terminait… En cul-de-sac ! Il avait mal calculer son coup ! C'était la prochaine rue qu'il fallait prendre, pas celle-la ! Quatre était littéralement foutu…

- Alors on fait moins le malin, hein petit ?! Je vais t'apprendre moi, à me voler mes fruits ! s'exclama une grosse voix moqueuse derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas de quoi les payer, vos fichues pommes ! Siffla le petit en question en envoyant sa précieuse pomme en plein dans la tête du pauvre marchand.

Celui-ci ne semblai pas apprécier le cadeau et saisi le jeune homme au cou, Quatre suffoquait :

- Les gens de ton espèce ne valent vraiment rien ! marmonna le vieil homme

- Je ne trouve pas, moi ! lança une voix clair venant de la gauche de la ruelle

Le marchant de fruits fit un léger quart de tour, desserrant l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur la gorge du blond, le laissant respirer un peu…

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Quatre scrutait la silhouette qui se détachait à présent de l'ombre. C'était sans doute un garçon de son âge, malgré la natte châtain qu'il portait. Habillé de noir il avait des yeux d'une couleur lilas incroyable. Il semblait tellement calme que cela en devenait effrayant.

- On ne peu même plus méditer en paix ici ? lança la silhouette, ironique au possible

- Qui es-tu pour oser ne parler sur ce ton ?! lança l'homme

- Oooh, aurai-je oublié de me présenter ? Que je suis bête ! marmonna le natté en se frappant la tête du plat de la main.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! rugit le barbu, délaissant Quatre et se dirigeant d'un air dangereux vers le garçon au yeux améthystes.

Il est malade ?!… Ou peut-être simplement suicidaire ? se demanda Quatre.

Le blond aurait très bien pu prendre la fuite et laisser ce garçon à son triste sort, mais son attitude nonchalante l'étonnait vraiment.

- Alors, qui es-tu ? demanda le marchand, arriver devant le jeune homme

- …Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir cher Greeman ! répondit le châtain tout en enlevant sa cape noir qui laissa apparaître un des uniformes de la famille royale sur lequel était tissé le blason de la famille Maxwell, un aigle noir au yeux jaune perçant.

Le visage du marchand pâlit soudainement, tout comme celui de Quatre. Dieu, que faisait le prince héritier ici ?!

- C'est… Vous, prince Maxwell ? souffla le marchand

- Nan, juste mon frère jumeau ! Bien sur que c'est moi ! répondit le jeune effronté.

- Mais… Mais enfin, que… que ? tenta le marchand en bégayant

- Je passais juste par-là… Et j'ai vu que vous embêtiez un très bon ami à moi ! expliqua le prince

- Un ami à vous… Ce voleur de fruits ?! s'exclama le barbu d'un air suspect

- Oui, un ami !… Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas vous qui aviez dit à la dernière réunion qu'on devrait faire une distribution de fruits chez les plus démunis ? demanda Duo, visiblement intéressé

L'homme se figea, ressemblant à présent plus à une statue de marbre qu'à un être vivant. Il dut cependant répondre au rejeton du feu Roi Solo :

- Si… C'est moi… dit l'homme avec une petite voix étranglée

- Mon ami ici présent vérifiait juste si vous appliquiez vos dires… Je vois que non, sachez que le conseil en sera averti ! Sur ce, passer une bonne journée !

Et le prince parti en faisant signe à Quatre qui s'empressa de le rejoindre, aillant une confiance presque totale envers cette personne étrange.

- Oh et puis une dernière chose ! dit Duo en se retournant une dernière fois vers le marchand

- Ou… Oui ? demanda l'autre d'une voix faible

- …La prochaine fois que vous toucherez à un seul cheveu de l'un de ces enfants, vous aurez affaire à moi ! coupa le prince d'un ton sec.

- B… Bien prince Duo ! dit le marchant en s'inclinant légèrement

Le prince se retourna alors, reprenant son chemin avec Quatre sur les talons et laissant l'homme à son triste sort. Il s'adressa alors au petit blond :

- Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Quatre, Quatre Winner, seigneur Duo ! dit le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Enchanté Quatre ! Et s'il te plaît appelle-moi Duo, j'suis pas un vieux débris ! dit le natté avec un clin d'œil

Le blond haussa un sourcil et scruta le visage jovial qui lui faisait à présent face. Si le garçon en face de lui n'avait pas été vêtu de façon si riche, Quatre l'aurait pris pour un simple gamin des rues et certainement par pour le rejeton d'un grand roi qui eux étaient le plus souvent arrogants au possible !

Le châtain se tendit soudainement alors que, venant de nul part, un garçon aux yeux onyx et sans doute d'origine chinoise se planta devant eux :

- MAXWELL !!! Où étais-tu encore passé ?! s'écria celui-ci

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Wu ? demanda le natté, consterné

- Mon nom est Wufei, Maxwell ! Et non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour une peste comme toi mais c'est pour moi que je m'inquiète ! Helen va me mettre en pièce si je ne te ramène pas entier !

- Raaah, Fei ! Helen est vraiment la nurse la plus collante que je n'ai jamais eu ! soupira Duo

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi Maxwell, c'est tout ! dit le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais, …Et… C'est qui, celui-la ?

- Wu, voici Quatre… Quatre je te présente Wu, ma nounou attitré !

- Je ne suis pas ta nounou Maxwell !!! dit Wufei en prenant une jolie teinte rouge betterave.

Quatre lui, commençai sérieusement à ce poser des questions sur les deux jeunes hommes devant lui…

Etaient-ils vraiment ce qu'ils disaient être ? Vous comprendrez que voir un prince, futur roi d'une grande contrée se chamailler comme un chiffonnier avec celui qui semblai être son conseiller avait de quoi en étonner plus d'un ! Quatre savait de bouche à oreille que la famille Maxwell n'était pas banale… Et cela, croyez-moi, était la vérité vraie !

Les deux principaux concernés arrêtèrent leurs gamineries sous le regard perçant de Quatre :

- Non mais sérieusement Duo, où l'as tu encore repêché, celui-là ? demanda Wufei en montrant le blond du doigt

- Wu… Tu n'as donc aucune éducation ! On ne t'as jamais appris que c'était malpoli de montrer du doigt ?

- Maxwell ! Tu ne peux donc pas être sérieux une fois dans ta vie ?! soupira le-dit malpoli

- Et nan fidèle à moi-même ! dit le prince de Shinigami avec un clin d'œil

- Bon… Et que vient faire ce cher Quatre, c'est ça non… en ta compagnie ? demanda le chinois, un poil soupçonneux.

Duo lança un rapide coup d'œil au garçon aux yeux d'azure et prit la parole :

- Eh bien… Tu cherchais un travail, ce n'est pas cela Quatre ?

- Si, prince Maxwell mais…

- Que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi ? demanda Duo

Quatre et Wufei restèrent comme deux ronds de flan devant cette proposition plus qu'impossible :

- Oh, tu seras payer bien sur, si c'est ça le problème ! compléta Duo

- Non ce n'est pas ça Seigneur Maxwell mais c'est bien trop… Pour quelqu'un comme moi ! marmonna Quatre qui semblait vouloir remporter le concours de la tomate la plus mure de l'année.

Pour toute réponse le petit blond se prit une petite pichenette derrière la tête de la part de Duo :

- Que je ne t'entende plus dire ce genre de bêtise !… Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Duo, ce n'est pas compliqué il n'y a que trois lettres, tu devrais arriver à les retenir non ?… Bon alors, que décides-tu ?

Le petit blond eu un petit sourire et répondit :

- C'est d'accord… Duo !

Le prince sourit à son tour et entraîna Quatre derrière lui en commençant à lui parler de tout et de rien, comme à un ami de longue date. Derrière eux Wufei marmonnait quelque chose sur un certain natté qui était vraiment impossible à vivre et Quatre se laissait entraîner, presque malgré lui… Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon.

De toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire que les rues de la ville le soir…

* * *

¤(…Retour au Présent…)¤

C'est donc de cette façon que le jeune blond à appris à connaître Duo Maxwell l'inépuisable bavard, Wufei Chang le chinois colérique, Hilde la nurse douce et possessive… Et plein d'autres encore.

Un peu absorbé par ses pensées, Quatre ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier et se prit Duo en plein face. Le prince de Shinigami ne broncha pas, trop stupéfait par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Un garçon d'à peine leur âge, comme Quatre l'avait laissé entendre, dont une mèche brune cachait la moitié de son visage, était maintenant maîtriser par deux gardes plus grand que lui, qui le tenait immobile. Non loin de là était couchés des autres gardes qui semblait assommés. Duo savait que ces hommes suivaient un entraînement de titan, comment un jeune de son âge pouvait-il faire ça ?!… Il s'étonnait même qu'il puisse encore tenir debout dans son état.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de s'émerveiller sur les prouesses de leur invité surprise, qui soit dit en passant avait une sale mine.

Comprenant que ce mystérieux visiteur ne tiendrait plus longtemps sans son aide, Duo décida d'intervenir :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Seigneur Duo ! s'exclama un des hommes, ce garçon veut obtenir une audience avec vous ! J'ai bien essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer mais…

- Et pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas poser la question ? demanda le natté

- Nous… Nous pensions que cela vous dérangerait ! expliqua le plus vieux, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle.

Duo ne pouvait pas risquer d'offenser un haut garde de l'armée… Mais étaient-ils tous des brutes épaisses ?

Décidant de jouer la carte de la finesse, Duo approuva :

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Et une telle impertinence mérite bien une visite des caves !

- Duo ! s'exclama Quatre

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre ! dit le natté tout bas, j'ai une idée derrière la tête !

- Oui, et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! murmura le blond

…Ce garçon cherchait bien un de ses amis, non ? Prisonnier des caves qui plus est, alors Duo n'allait que lui rendre service. Pas en l'enfermant à son tour, bien sur que non ! Mais en l'amenant près de son ami, si ses dires étaient vrais !

Le garde sembla s'étonner du changement de caractère du prince, mais il ne fit rien remarquer et demanda :

- Que faisons-nous de lui ?

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! répondit Duo

- Vous ? Tout seul ? s'exclama le garde

- Oui moi ! Pourquoi, vous voulez assister au spectacle ? demanda Duo avec un sourire sadique

- Euuuh… Non merci, Seigneur Maxwell ! dit l'homme en pâlissant

- Bien ! Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer ! conclu l'héritier

Le garde hésita encore quelques secondes, lançant des regards mauvais au brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quatre, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et exécuter les ordres du jeune Maxwell et de lâcher le brun qui tomba à genoux.

Quatre se précipita dans sa direction dans l'espoir de lui porter secourt mais le brun recula en lançant un regard mauvais au blond :

- Eh, du calme ! On veut juste t'aider, nous ! dit Duo

- …Ah oui ? En m'enfermant ? demanda t-il un poil sarcastique

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'y enfermer, mais t'y mener… Tu cherches bien quelqu'un, non ? lança Duo, laconique.

Le brun resta interdit plusieurs secondes et semblait peser le pour et le contre.

Ces deux là, surtout le petit blond, semblaient assez sincères. Et au pire des cas, il se sentait encore assez fort pour leur faire face !… Quatre qui sentait l'hésitation du jeune homme dit :

- Tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance, vraiment !

- Hn… Comme si j'avais le choix ! marmonna le brun

- Mais tu l'as mon grand ! Tu préfères peut-être retourner dehors ? demanda Duo

- Duo ! s'exclama à nouveau, Quatre

- Rooh, c'est bon Quatre !… Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda le prince

Le brun prit appuis sur Quatre pour se mettre au niveau de Duo et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Trowa.

- Bien… Je suis Duo et lui c'est Quatre ! Si tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire ici ? présenta rapide Duo

- Juste récupérer un ami… répondit Trowa

Duo essaya de paraître le plus calme possible. Mais si les dires de Trowa s'avéraient être vrais, on lui aurait menti… Et Duo détestait le mensonge !

Le prince lança un regard au blond qui fit un signe négatif de la tête ; ce garçon ne cherchait pas à les embrouiller :

- Si tu le dis ! Bon, j'y vais… Quatre occupes-toi de lui ! dit Duo en partant, les laissant tout deux seuls.

Trowa n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer que déjà Quatre le conduisait dans une autre direction… Pour soigner ses blessures aux dires du blond. Mais pouvait-il encore faire confiance à quelqu'un après tout ça ?…

Le prince de Shinigami se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décider vers les caves, n'oubliant pas au passage de récupérer les clefs du caveau. D'habitude il ne se promenait jamais dans ses environs, cet endroit n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant, mais alors vraiment rien !

Duo saisit l'une des deux torches qui éclairaient faiblement l'entrée et l'utilisa pour se diriger dans le sombre tunnel.

Lorsque, après avoir mainte fois trébuché, et s'être rattraper aux murs de pierre froid, il arriva dans la salle principale, Duo resta muet.

Il y avait en effet quelqu'un dans les caves, comme l'avait dit Trowa…

Mais se n'était pas un adulte, et sans doute pas un criminel non plus ! Il devait avoir son âge, pas plus !

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Duo remarque tout de même l'état du garçon qui semblait totalement sonner.

Torse nu, avec un pantalon pour seul rempart contre le froid, pieds et poings liés, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, un filet de sang déjà coagulé courait le long de sa tempe et d'autre blessures sans doute causée par la lame d'une épée, parcourait son torse.

Le jeune prince frissonna d'horreur et d'appréhension ; était-il encore vivant ?

Après mures réflexions, c'est à dire en fonçant tête baissée, Duo sortit le trousseau de clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte du cachot. Il s'avança vers le prisonnier puis lui tâta le pouls et constata avec soulagement que son rythme cardiaque bien que faible, était toujours présent.

Doucement, avec mille précautions, Duo souleva ce corps anormalement léger sans aucune difficulté et n'écoutant que son cœur Maxwell junior entreprit de sortir ce garçon de son trou à rat.

Beaucoup aurait dit que cela n'était pas intelligent, qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette personne et qu'il aurait pu avoir les pires ennuies suite à son coup de tête… Mais Duo Maxwell était Duo Maxwell !

Il agissait toujours sur un coup de tête et ne changera sans doute jamais !

Le châtain réussi à remonter dans sa chambre sans croiser de garde… Duo avait une chance assez insolente, il faut le dire franchement : Qui passerait inaperçu avec un adolescent évanoui dans les bras ?

Arriver dans la tourelle qui lui servait de chambre, il déposa le jeune homme sur son lit sans prendre garde à l'état plus que sale de ses vêtements. Quatre et Sally, son médecin, étaient tous deux présents, ainsi que Trowa qui s'était lever d'un bond en voyant le natté entrer dans la pièce :

- Oh mon dieu Heero ! s'écria celui-ci

- Heero ? s'étonna Sally en posant son regard sur le visage de l'ex-prisonnier, ne me dites pas que c'est Heero Yui ?!

Trowa soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'intention de se donner plus de constitution :

- Si… C'est réellement Heero Yui…

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que des gens comme vous font ici ?! s'exclama Quatre

Duo, qui se sentait un peu mis à l'écart demanda alors :

- Euh… Qui est Heero Yui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'exclama Quatre

- Est-ce que tu écoutes quelque chose durant les réunions ? demanda Sally

- Je… La n'est pas la question Sally ! Qui est Heero Yui ? dit le natté

- Heero est le fils du roi Odin, détenteur du royaume de Wing, le plus puissant après le votre ! dit alors Trowa

- Et qu'est-ce que le fils d'une des plus illustre famille royale japonaise fout dans les caves de mon château ?! demanda Duo en se retournant vers Sally

- Aucune idée, bonne question Duo ! dit la doctoresse tout en continuant de s'affairer autour d'Heero

- Vous n'êtes même pas au courant des agissements de votre propre royaume ? s'étonna Trowa

- Mais au courant de quoi ?! fini par demander Duo qui décidément était bien à la masse aujourd'hui

Trowa se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit de Duo et entreprit de tout leur raconter, après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre :

- Vous ne savez pas donc pas que Shinigami à déclarer la guerre à Wing ?

- Comment ça ?! Ces deux royaumes on toujours été de puissants alliers ! dit Quatre

- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est pour ça que Heero n'y a pas cru au début et qu'il a voulu vérifier par lui-même…

- L'accueil n'a pas été des plus aimable, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! marmonna Quatre

- Mais pourquoi déclarerai-je une guerre à l'un des royaumes le plus puissant ? s'emporta Duo

- La raison était simple, vous vous lierez à Oz… lança platement Trowa

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement dans la pièce pendant lequel Quatre regardai Trowa qui regardai Sally qui regardai Duo qui regardait Heero qui regardai… Personne, étant donner qu'il était évanoui !

Duo se reprit le premier et éclata tout simplement de rire :

- Nous ? S'allier avec Oz ?! Ha ha ha quelle bonne blague ! Dois-je te rappeler, Trowa, qu'Oz est une des organisations dangereuses les plus recherchées ?! Pourquoi devrait-on devenir leur allier ?

- C'était la raison de notre visite ! répondit le brun avec ardeur

- Et que s'est-il passer ? demanda Sally en grimaçant devant l'état du jeune blessé

- Je… Nous sommes arrivés et avons demander un entretien avec vous et… En fait je ne sais plus, tout est aller si vite ! murmura le brun en lançant un regard triste vers Heero

Les dernières paroles de Trowa furent prononcées si doucement qu'aucune personne dans la pièce ne les entendit, mais l'empathe sentit un fort sentiment de regret émaner de lui, cependant il se retint de demander la raison de ce brusque changement de comportement.

Plus personne ne prononça un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes ; Quatre était songeur, Trowa inquiet et Duo était tellement énervé qu'il était sur que sa voix monterais de plusieurs décibels s'il ouvrait la bouche…

Y aurait-il un traître parmis ses proches ?

Au bout d'un moment Sally poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

- C'est bon, il est hors de danger ! Mais il a été salement amoché, dit donc !

Trowa ne souffla mot et se contenta d'attendre la suite des événements :

- Bien, il se fait tard et je dois retourner à mon poste dans l'infirmerie… Quatre, tu te chargeras de Trowa, il n'y a pas assez de place ici avec tout le bordel de Duo ! Quand à toi Duo tu te chargeras d'Heero. S'il y a un problème appelez-moi ! lança Sally d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

L'ordre de la doctoresse claqua net et Quatre s'exécuta, entraînant Trowa à sa suite.  
La marche fut fermer par Sally qui laissa seul les princes de Wing et Shinigami…

…Après le départ de la petite troupe, Duo resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre place sur une chaise, aux côtés du japonais. Si Quatre n'avait sentit aucune animosité provenant du brun, il pouvait lui faire confiance… Mais en même temps cela voudrait dire qu'il se serait fait manipuler par un de ses amis et cela était dur à avouer pour le jeune Maxwell.

Au bout de quelques heures à se tourmenter l'esprit, Duo fini par s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur le drap blanc de son lit pour l'instant occuper par Heero…

Le matin Duo s'éveilla avec la désagréable sensation de ses draps bougeaient tout seuls…  
Une minute, à moins que les draps soient vivant, cela voudrait donc dire que son jeune invité était de retour parmi eux… ?

* * *

L'auteur et les Persos :

FoM, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Sally, Quatre : Arrrrrg, c'est quoi ce truc ?!  
FoM : Naaaan, j'ai recommencer avec mon OCC !!!  
Heero : Omae o korosu, FoM !  
FoM : Beeeuh, désolée Hee-chan…  
Heero : Hn.  
Duo, tout sourire : Wééé, j'vais pouvoir jouer l'infirmière !  
Quatre : DUO !!!  
Heero : Sûrement pas, idiot !  
Duo : Idiot toi même, na !  
FoM : Gamins… Tous des gamins…  
Quatre : Hum ! Sinon, tu la continues, ta Fic ?  
FoM : Je sais pas trop !… Reviews ?


	2. La rancune de l’un, l’arrivée des autres

Titre : ...In a Silver World...  
Auteur : Toujours la même ! FoxofMarble  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : Esquive une imposante faux Ok, ok… Les G-boys et compagnie sont pas à moi… Mais tout les autres (le lieu, le scénario, les autres persos…) sont à moi ! (Les pauvres…)  
Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr  
Date de Création : Le 25 Juin 2006  
Genre : Aventures, Confiance trahie, Shounen-ai, UA, Romance, Fantastique… OCC (Une histoire d'amour ne se construit pas avec des Hn, n'est-ce pas Heero ?!…)  
Couples : Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa et Wufei/Zechs  
Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !  
Bêta Lectrice : Arlia Eien

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Quand vous lirez ce chapitre, cette histoire sera déjà terminée !  
Oooh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abîmer nos petits amis, loin de là !

…C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent pour les G-boys !

Oh mon Dieu, comme le réveil d'Heero fut difficile à mettre en place !  
C'était horrible ! Dieu que j'ai galéré !  
A part ça, rien d'autre à dire…

Comment ça :  
Ouf, elle va plus nous soûler avec ces trucs débiles ?!

Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture,  
FoM

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

''_Le matin Duo s'éveilla avec la désagréable sensation de ses draps bougeaient tout seuls…_  
_Une minute, à moins que les draps soient vivants, cela voudrait donc dire que son jeune invité était de retour parmi eux… ?''  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La rancune de l'un, l'arrivée des autres 

_( Ou : Quand un paladin et une albinos viennent squatter au château )_

Heero ouvrit difficilement ses pupilles fatiguées : Les calmants que l'on lui avait administrés n'étaient pas des plus faibles et le prince de Wing avait légèrement l'impression que sa tête servait de tambour à un quelconque orchestre.

Et pourtant !

La douloureuse blessure qui parcourrait son flanc semblait soudain moins douloureuse. Bien que le prince était une vraie force de la nature, il ne pensait pas guérir aussi vite… Et l'atmosphère de la pièce avait elle aussi quelque chose d'étrange.

Dans les souvenirs d'Heero jamais la cellule du cachot n'avait semblé aussi spacieuse et encore moins, aussi confortable ! Et à moins d'être tombé sur la tête ; jamais un lit à baldaquin n'aurait eu sa place dans une cellule !

Heero se dit que son séjour dans une oubliette devait l'affecter plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus rond !

Cependant le brun n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se reposer.  
Heero n'avait pas fermé les yeux cinq minutes qu'à nouveau il les ouvrit.  
Quelque chose clochait bel et bien dans cette pièce :

Tout d'abord les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient doucement son visage ; les cellules, en plus d'être situées sous terre, étaient orientées vers l'ouest ; il était quasi impossible que sa lumière puisse parvenir jusqu'aux souterrains.

Plus étrange encore, la présence qu'il sentait à ses côtés. Bien que la lumière du soleil éclairait doucement la pièce, Heero ne distinguait pas vraiment l'environnement dans lequel il se situait... Mais il semblait que quelqu'un se trouvait non loin de lui.

Le japonais avait un mental de fer, donc il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse logique à toutes ces bizarreries : Il avait bel et bien changé d'endroit !

Peut-être que la famille Maxwell avait eu un peu de considération pour les origines de leur « invité » pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Alors qu'Heero entreprenait de se redresser sur les coudes, un bâillement des plus indiscrets se fit entendre à la droite de l'héritier Wing, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

Plus par réflexe que par réelle réflexion Heero plongea la main sous l'oreiller… Il avait eu l'habitude, à force d'être la proie d'assassins en tout genre, de cacher un petit poignard sous celui-ci. Et, au grand étonnement du prince, sa main ne se referma non pas sur du vide, mais sur un petit manche. N'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, Heero le saisi tout de même et fit volte-face.

Ledit manche appartenait à un coutelas de taille respectable et lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva avec la pointe dudit coutelas à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et deux orbes prussiennes le fixant dangereusement. Il regarda alors Heero avec un air effaré :

- Tu n'es pas sensé être en convalescence, toi ?!

- Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Heero

- Un ami !

Le brun regarda froidement Duo et dit :

- Prouve-le !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Du moins ce que je sais… Mais sois gentil, pose d'abord ce machin, ça me met pas très à l'aise de l'avoir pointé à deux centimètres de mon visage…

Heero posa un regard suspicieux sur le châtain mais recula l'arme blanche, la gardant tout de même en main… On ne sait jamais !

Il se positionna en tailleur, prêt à écouter l'histoire de Duo… Lequel sentait que cette matinée n'allait pas être des meilleures.

* * *

¤( Forêt Deathscythe, Même Heure )¤

Alors que l'aube pointait doucement son nez Misaki entreprit, une fois de plus, de se rendre au centre du village dans l'espoir de trouver un travail quelconque qui puisse l'aider à survivre toute seule.

L'aube… C'était le moment de la journée que la jeune fille préférait, le seul ou la couleur ivoire de ses cheveux prenait une teinte dorée. Mais l'aube c'était aussi le moment de la journée pendant lequel les tavernes se vidaient peu à peu, laissant déambuler dans les ruelles des hommes totalement ivres… Et Misaki allait malheureusement en faire les frais :

- Oooh mais regardez ça les amis, qu'avons-nous là ?

Misaki sursauta et se retourna vivement ; derrière elle se tenait un petit groupe composé de trois gros loubards qui semblaient tous s'être noyés dans leur verre de vin.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, la p'tite demoiselle ! s'exclama le plus vieux  
- Tu veux rire ?! s'indigna le plus jeune  
- Vous avez vu la couleur de ses cheveux ? Et ses yeux… Ils ont la couleur du sang ! rajouta le brun avec une grimace

Misaki détestait cela, être le centre d'intérêt et de moquerie des autres.  
Oui elle était née albinos et alors ? Oui elle avait les yeux cornaline et alors ?  
Elle n'avait pas décidé elle-même de la couleur de ses cheveux, ni de celle de ses yeux !

- C'est peut-être une sorcière, qui sait ? reprit le brun avec un frisson  
- Tu veux rire ! s'exclama le plus âgé, En tout cas une chose est sûre ; elle me plaît !

Et les trois hommes partirent en rire alors que Misaki s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid… Cela s'annonçait mal pour elle.

- Allons, de quoi as-tu peur ? demanda le brun  
- Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois me rendre sur la place du village… Je cherche un travail ! répondit la fille aux cheveux ivoire en gardant la tête froide  
- Un travail, hein ? gloussa le plus petit  
- Et tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va t'embaucher, avec la tête que tu as ? Les clients fuiraient tous !

Pour l'instant c'était plutôt Misaki qui avait envie de fuir, mais elle n'en montrait rien.

- Mais si tu veux… Je peux te trouver un travail… reprit le plus grand dont l'haleine avait un désagréable arrière goût d'alcool

Misaki craignait le pire :

- Un travail tout à fait dans tes cordes, jolie demoiselle ! susurra-t-il avec un air pervers en saisissant la main diaphane de la jeune fille

Alors que Misaki s'apprêtait à pousser un cri d'horreur, son assaillant tomba bizarrement à la renverse dans un brisement de verre. Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, cachant leur couleur.

- Qui… Qui es-tu ?! s'écria le plus jeune  
- C'est sans doute son familier ! _(NdA : Le familier d'une sorcière et le démon qu'elle charge de faire toute les basses besognes; effrayer, tuer, torturer des gens par exemple… Le familier est remercié par une goutte de sang de sa propriétaire… Voilà ! C'est un peu de culture ! ) _s'écria le plus crédule

Et les deux autres s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, laissant choir pitoyablement le corps de leur ami.

- Tsss… Il y a vraiment des personnes minables dans ce bas monde ! marmonna le grand jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés

Et sans plus s'occuper de la jeune Misaki il tourna les talons, la laissant elle aussi toute seule. Au dernier moment la fille aux yeux marron-rouge entreprit de rattraper son ''Sauveur'' pour lui présenter quelques remerciements :

- Eh ! Euuuh… Je voulais… te remercier de m'avoir aidée ! bafouilla-t-elle  
- Hn… De toute façon ça fait partie de mon boulot ! marmonna son vis-à-vis

Surprise la jeune fille détailla le garçon qui lui faisait face ; ses cheveux étaient bel et bien noir comme le charbon et ses yeux, avant cachés par une mèche rebelle, étaient d'une adorable couleur vert émeraude.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus son attention était sans doute l'aigle noir au regard jaune perçant qui la juchait du haut de son blason. Le jeune homme était donc un soldat, un des mercenaires du royaume chargé de rétablir l'ordre en temps de conflit… Elle y avait cru ; un seul instant elle avait cru que quelqu'un c'était enfin intéressé à elle, Misaki la fille de la forêt… Mais elle n'était d'aucun intérêt, il avait juste dû avoir pitié d'elle.

Résignée elle baissa la tête et soupira. Le jeune mercenaire sembla quelque peu surpris et lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'une fille comme toi fait dehors à cette heure ci ?  
- Rien d'intéressant, je cherchais juste à me rendre utile ! Mais les trois autres avaient raison, qui voudrait me voir dans son commerce sans avoir peur de perdre la moitié de ses clients ? répondit-elle, ironique  
- Alors comme ça, tu cherches à te rendre utile… C'est comment déjà, ton nom ? questionna t-il  
- Asutsu ! répondit-elle du tac-au-tac  
- Hein ? Drôle de nom… s'étonna le garçon  
- Mais mon prénom c'est Misaki ! reprit-elle  
- Bien… Misaki donc ! continua t-il avec un micro sourire, Moi je me prénomme Katsuo, Gaeberu Katsuo ! rajouta t-il finalement en lui tendant la main  
- Enchantée ! dit-elle en serrant cette main tendue, la première depuis de bien nombreuses années

Une poignée de main fut échangée et Katsuo reprit finalement la parole :

- Alors, tu cherches en quelque sorte du travail ?  
- Euh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! marmonna-t-elle  
- …Alors suis-moi, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider !  
- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Misaki  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment un sens de l'humour très développé… soupira le jeune homme  
- Dans ce cas je suis partante !

C'est ainsi que Misaki suivit le chemin de Katsuo sans vraiment se poser de questions, elle qui pourtant avait toujours tendance à réfléchir avant d'agir.

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell, Chambre de Duo, Matinée )¤

Heero était toujours assis en tailleur, sa tête reposait sur ses deux mains et il semblait être en sérieuse discussion avec lui-même.

Duo quant à lui sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement… Et pourtant il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait… C'est à dire pas grand chose !

Mais le prince Maxwell avait le don de tourner autour du pot des heures durant, sans jamais s'arrêter, sauf pour reprendre sa respiration.

Heero releva la tête et scruta Duo avec gravité ; était-il possible que le jeune Maxwell ne sache vraiment rien ou alors était-il en train de se moquer de lui ?

- Hn… Duo, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, Duo Maxwell c'est bien moi ! répondit le châtain  
- Duo donc, est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?! demanda très sérieusement Heero  
- Non ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Jamais il n'a été question d'une quelconque guerre entre Shinigami et Wing ! s'exclama le natté, Cela aurait été une idée complètement idiote de la part du conseil !  
- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution… Il y a un traître parmis vous !  
- Je te demande pardon ? Mes amis ont toute ma confiance ! s'indigna Duo  
- Confiance aveugle, oui ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Qui d'autre que le conseil a accès au courrier royal ? questionna le brun  
- Mais personne, ça fait cinq fois que je te le dit ! reprit le châtain  
- Et rappelle-moi qui sont ces personnes… demanda Heero, encore une fois  
- Eh bien, il y a Sally qui s'occupe des liens commerciaux, Wufei qui est chargé de nos alliances et moi-même pour tout le reste !

Heero marmonna quelque chose que le natté ne comprit pas bien et écarta vivement les couvertures se retrouvant ainsi torse nu, mais en pantalon devant Duo. L'héritier Yui posa doucement les pieds par terre, obligeant Duo à se reculer, puis il se leva en prenant appui sur ses deux mains et il réussit à se redresser avec une légère grimace.

Duo sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité et s'exclama vivement :

- Hé, mais où comptes-tu aller dans ton état ?!  
- Puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de ce qui se passe dans ton propre château je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ton royaume ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe non ? répliqua Heero

Pour une fois Duo ne trouva rien à redire ; il le laissa sortir et s'affaissa mollement sur son lit.

Jamais il ne serait assez doué pour être un membre à part entière de la famille Maxwell… Il n'avait pas la patience suffisante pour diriger un pays tout comme Helen et Philippe Maxwell l'avaient fait.

Et il n'égalerait sans doute jamais leur fils légitime, le feux Solo Maxwell…

…Alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient tous deux plongés dans une grande discussion, un jeune homme brun leur passa devant les yeux :

- Eh mais… Ce n'était pas Heero ?! demanda le blond  
- C'est possible, il a toujours été une vraie force de la nature ! répondit Trowa  
- Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Duo ! s'exclama Quatre  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, allons voir… trancha le garçon aux yeux verts

Arrivés devant la chambre du prince, Quatre toqua doucement puis ouvrit la porte :

- Euh Duo, ça va ?  
- Hum… Oh c'est toi Quatre ! Oui, oui, ça va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit le natté avec un sourire qui sonnait faux d'après Quatre  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda le blond en s'approchant de Duo  
- Pas grand chose… Juste que monsieur le surhomme trouve que, pour mes 17 ans je fais un piètre prince… Des fois je me demande pourquoi ils m'ont choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre… soupira le châtain  
- Duo ! s'exclama Quatre, Arrête un peu tes âneries !

Tandis que Quatre sermonnait quelque peu Duo, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, c'était Trowa :

- Hum… Je ferai mieux de partir à sa recherche… Cette tête de mule serait encore capable de vous voler un de vos chevaux ! dit-il en parlant d'Heero  
- D'accord Trowa ! répondit Quatre avec un de ses sourires si chaleureux

Trowa s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais avant de refermer la porte il rajouta :

- Ah, au fait Duo… Ne fait pas attention à ce que dit Heero… Il a appris à gérer seul tout un royaume depuis ses six ans ! Alors il est normal qu'il soit un peu abrupt avec toi…

Le grand brun partit alors à la suite d'Heero, persuadé qu'il le trouverait quelque part aux alentours des écuries.

Et il avait vu juste :

- Heero ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ton état ?!

Le japonais répondit du tac-au-tac, sans se retourner :

- Je m'en vais ! Ce Maxwell n'est même pas capable de s'occuper des affaires de son propre château ! Rien d'étonnant qu'une guerre soit annoncée !… De plus qui à part lui m'aurait jeté aux oubliettes ?

Trowa secoua la tête, dépité et reprit un peu plus fort :

- Et tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis, Heero… Tu n'es pas plutôt rancunier car tu es tombé dans un piège aussi idiot ? Ou alors parce que six gardes on suffit à te maîtriser ?  
- On peut savoir qui se permet de me demander un truc pareil ? dit le prince de Wing  
- Moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?! s'étonna le garçon aux yeux verts

Heero se retourna donc pour se retrouver face-à-face avec Trowa, son conseiller. La seconde d'étonnement passée il s'exclama :

- Trowa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- J'étais revenu te chercher bien sur ! Et d'ailleurs c'est grâce à Duo et Quatre que je ne t'ai pas rejoint moi aussi aux oubliettes ! Apprends à devenir un peu plus sociable de temps en temps, Heero ! répondit le français  
- C'est vrai ? demanda l'autre, plus que suspicieux  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! s'étonna le plus grand  
- Non… répondit Heero, Tu as raison Trowa…

Alors que le grand brun s'apprêtait à proposer au prince de Wing de rentrer, une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-long et aux yeux marrons pétillants passa devant eux en coup de vent tout en répétant joyeusement :

- Katsu-chan est rentré, Katsu-chan est rentré ! Peut-être qu'il me donnera des nouvelles de Mathwe ?

Un jeune homme essayait de la suivre tant bien que mal; c'est qu'elle courrait vite, la jeune rousse !

Le garçon quant à lui avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux onyx. Il hurlait à l'intention de la jeune rousse :

- Emelyn arrête de courir, il ne va pas s'envoler ! Et ce n'est pas sérieux dans ton état !!!

Lorsqu'Heero l'interrogea du regard Trowa haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Ce n'est rien… La rousse c'est Emelyn Noron, une des cuisinières du château… Elle attend un enfant… Et le chinois qui la coursait c'est juste son meilleur ami, Wufei Chang un des conseillers de Duo !

Heero secoua la tête ; décidément il en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la famille Maxwell ! Et surtout sur Duo qui semblait être mal à l'aise dès que l'on lui parlait de ses parents.

Il décida donc de remonter voir Duo et Quatre.

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell, Cour extérieure, Quelques heures avant Midi )¤

Au grand étonnement de Misaki, le jeune soldat qui l'avait aider quelques heures plus tôt ne l'avait non pas amenée au centre du village, mais plutôt au centre du royaume Shinigami ; le château de l'illustre famille Maxwell ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si ce n'était pas une blague, une tornade rousse leur fonça dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair :

- Katsu-chan !!! J'suis contente de te revoir ! Toi aussi hein, dis ?  
- Oui, moi aussi Emelyn… confirma le garçon aux cheveux couleur charbon  
- Emelyyyyn !!! s'écria une voix masculine appartenant à une ombre apparaissante au fond de la cour, Attends un peu pour voir !

Misaki regarda avec étonnement le jeune homme aux cheveux de la même couleur que Katsuo qui courrait jusqu'à eux et qui s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé :

- Emelyn ! Arrête un peu de sauter dans tous les sens ! Tu sais très bien que dans ton état…  
- Roooh Wuffi ! Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte ! s'exclama la jeune femme

Misaki haussa les sourcils :

- Alors c'est ta femme ? demanda-t-elle à Katsuo qui manqua de s'étrangler  
- Oh bon dieu non ! Avec elle dans les pattes je ne survivrai pas longtemps ! C'est juste la petite amie d'un ami à moi !  
- T'es méchant Katsu-chan ! Hein Wu, qu'il est méchant ? s'exclama la jeune femme en se détachant de Katsuo pour aller se coller au bras du Chinois

- Je ne peux tout de même pas lui donner tort ! s'exclama Wufei

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et sourit… Puis son regard se posa enfin sur Misaki et elle demanda :

- Alors Katsuo, tu nous avais caché ça… Tu t'es enfin trouver une petite amie ?

Ledit Katsuo marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tout en prenant une belle teinte coquelicot qui fit rire Emelyn et Misaki, Wufei ne s'autorisant qu'un petit sourire.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? reprit la rousse  
- Asutsu, Misaki Asutsu ! répondit la fille aux yeux cornaline  
- Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais en si charmante compagnie ? demanda Emelyn à Katsuo  
- Hum, en fait mon amie cherche à se rendre utile… Alors j'ai pensé que, comme Sally recherchait une apprentie herboriste… marmonna-t-il  
- Et tu as bien fait Katsu-chan ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire, Aller Misaki suis-moi ! reprit la rousse en invitant l'autre jeune fille à la suivre

Wufei et Katsuo suivirent les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient déjà s'entendre à merveille.

Wufei informa l'autre jeune homme de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient leur royaume et au grand étonnement de celui-ci, Katsuo ne semblait pas s'en étonner.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et se rendit dans la salle principale, plantant là un Wufei plus que perplexe.

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell, Cuisine, Quelques temps avant Midi )¤

Misaki avait absolument tenu à aider Emelyn à préparer le dîner avant d'être présentée à la personne nommée Sally. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal à l'aise du fait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans un château et qu'elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pourquoi donc Katsuo avait-il dit qu'elle était son amie ? Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi, être l'amie de quelqu'un ?…

Plongée dans ses réflexions sans queue ni tête, elle faillit se faire mal en coupant un peu de persil.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné, Emelyn demanda :

- Dis-moi, Misaki… Comment as-tu connu Katsu-chan ?  
- Eh bien… Il m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas… répondit la jeune femme, encore plus mal à l'aise  
- Je le reconnais bien là ! Toujours à aider les autres… dit la rousse avec un doux sourire

Misaki ne sut que répondre et se contenta de se concentrer sur son persil :

- Mais une chose m'étonne… D'habitude il est toujours distant ! Tu as vraiment de la chance de l'avoir apprivoisé aussi vite ! Moi il m'a quand même fallu quelques mois… Tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

La fille aux cheveux d'ivoire laissa échapper un petit rire triste :

- Exceptionnel je ne crois pas ! Je dirai plutôt bizarre…  
- C'est comme tu veux ! répondit Emelyn

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell, Salle à Manger, Midi )¤

Toute la petite troupe était enfin attablée et les présentations avaient été faites ; Misaki connaissait ainsi Duo Maxwell le prince de ce royaume, Quatre son fidèle ami, Sally la doctoresse qui l'avait prise comme apprentie avec joie, Wufei le chinois qui s'occupait des alliances du royaume, Emelyn qui devait être la plus gaie d'entre eux avec Duo, Zechs qui était l'écuyer et qui s'occupait aussi des alliances royales avec Wufei, Katsuo qui était toujours aussi mystérieux, tout comme Trowa, et bien sur elle connaissait maintenant Heero qui était lui aussi un prince…

Misaki s'étonna de l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la table; tous se scrutaient et semblaient en pleine réflexion… Cela la mettait très mal à l'aise et elle prit finalement la parole :

- Euh… Si, si vous voulez que je m'en aille… Dites-le moi… Je comprendrai parfaitement !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est juste que… commença Quatre  
- Quatre ! s'exclama Sally en se levant  
- Il a raison, Sally ! Nous pouvons bien lui dire ! De toute façon si la guerre se déclenche vraiment, toute la population sera au courant ! répliqua Emelyn

La femme médecin se rassit alors et croisa les bras :

- Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez ! marmonna-t-elle  
- En fait c'est simple… Quelqu'un autour de cette table a trahi le royaume, risquant sa vie et celle de bon nombre d'innocents ! expliqua Duo, d'un calme effrayant  
- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama la jeune fille

Mais Duo ne répondit rien, les poings serrés il se contentait de fixer son assiette.

Katsuo prit alors la parole :

- Tu as déjà du entendre parler d'Oz, cette association de malfaiteurs qui prétendent avoir pour but d'aider la population en renversant tous les royaumes alentours…?  
- Oui ! Ils en parlent souvent au village ! Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave !  
- Détrompe-toi ! Oz est rusé… La preuve, elle s'est même infiltrée ici ! soupira Duo  
- Ont-ils, eux aussi, un blason ? s'informa Misaki  
- Bien sur ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?  
- Par pur hasard… Ce blason… Ce ne serait pas un oiseau aux ailes déployées et portant une épée noire dans son bec ?

D'une seule voix toutes les personnes présentes autours de la tables s'exclamèrent :

- Si ! Où l'as tu vu ?  
- Eh bien… J'habite un endroit assez reculé dans la forêt Deathscythe… Et depuis quelque temps je vois beaucoup de personnes portant ce signe… Alors je me suis dit que… expliqua-t-elle  
- Et tu pourrais nous montrer où tu les as vus ? demanda Heero  
- Oui bien sur ! Par contre c'est assez difficile d'accès… dit Misaki  
- Ce n'est pas grave, toutes les pistes sont bonnes ! trancha Duo  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas la croire ?! s'exclama Zechs  
- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Duo, Il faut arrêter Oz avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
- Mais… C'est une fille de la rue ! Pourquoi devrait-on lui faire confiance ?! reprit Zechs  
- C'est mon problème si je choisis de la croire ou pas ! répondit Duo  
- Mais enfin ! Ces personnes n'ont aucune éducation !… On ne peut pas leurs faire confiance ! Ils nous mèneront à notre perte !

A ces mots Quatre se leva et sorti vivement de la pièce, claquant la lourde porte de bois derrière lui.  
Trowa soupira et se leva à son tour dans le but de rejoindre le petit blond.  
Les yeux de Duo lançaient à présent des éclairs et Heero dit à l'adresse du blond :

- Maintenant ça suffit !  
- Mais… essaya le blond  
- Zechs, s'il te plaît… Tais-toi maintenant ! ordonna froidement Duo

Le blond ne rajouta plus rien mais se leva lui aussi et, foudroyant Misaki du regard, il sortit de la pièce.

Wufei, Sally et Emelyn s'entre regardèrent effarés, Heero était toujours aussi neutre, Katsuo foudroyait encore la porte du regard, Duo quant à lui tortillait une mèche qui s'était échappé de sa natte et bafouilla :

- Hum… Excuse-le, Misaki ! Il est un peu dur de temps en temps…  
- C'est bon Duo… J'ai l'habitude de toute façon ! soupira-t-elle

Avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau; Katsuo reprit :

- Demain… Nous partirons demain ! Tu es d'accord Misaki ?  
- Hum euh, pas de problème pour moi, bien sur ! Je serais contente de vous aidez ! répondit vivement la jeune fille  
- Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander Heero, non ?  
- Non, je suis partant !

Katsuo se tourna alors vers l'héritier Maxwell :

- Et toi Duo… Duo ! appela le soldat  
- Hum ? Euuuh… Oui, oui ! Bien sur que je suis d'accord ! Vous m'excuserez… termina t-il avant de partir à son tour  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Misaki, C'est à cause de Zechs ?  
- Seul Duo le sait… répondit Wufei en haussant les épaules

« Mais enfin ! Ces personnes n'ont aucune éducation !… On ne peut pas leurs faire confiance ! Ils nous mènerons à notre perte !»

Peut-être bien que Zechs a raison ! songea Duo… Et c'est pour ça que jamais Philippe et Helen n'auraient dû le choisir lui comme fils… Il les mènera tous à la perte…

* * *

L'auteur et les Persos :

FoM : Voilà !  
Duo : Dis-moi, tu vas continuer longtemps encore sans me mettre avec Hee-chan ?  
FoM : Un peu de patience, ça va venir ! Dans le prochain chapitre !  
Duo : Seulement ?!  
FoM : Oui Duo !  
Misaki : Pourquoi qu'il est pas gentil Zechs ?  
FoM : Tu vas voir Mii-chan !  
Katsuo : …Bon alors…  
Emelyn : Vous nous laissez une petite Review, hein ?  
FoM : Oui, soyez gentils !


	3. Trahison

Titre : ...In a Silver World...  
Auteur : L'inimitable, j'ai nommée FoxofMarble  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : repousse légèrement la lame aiguisée du sabre chinois Ok, ok… Les G-boys et compagnie sont pas à moi… Mais tout les autres (le lieu, le scénario, les autres persos…) sont à moi ! (Les pauvres…)  
Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr  
Date de Création : Le 25 Juin 2006  
Genre : Yaoi, Confiance trahie, Mensonges, UA, Romance, Fantastique… OCC (Une histoire d'amour ne se construit pas avec des Hn, n'est-ce pas Heero ?!…)  
Couples : Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa et Wufei/Zechs  
Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !  
Bêta Lectrice : Arlia Eien

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Hm… Ce chapitre est capital dans l'avancée de l'histoire…  
Car nous allons enfin savoir, mais peut-être l'avez-vous déjà deviné, qui a trahi Duo et son royaume !  
Même si, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas si dur de le deviner !

L'histoire avance, avance…

Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant à la fin de ce chapitre !  
Sur ce,  
Bonne Lecture,  
FoM

PS : Désolée du retard ! .  
FoM s'excuse bien bas puis vous laisse profiter de cette histoire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_« Mais enfin ! Ces personnes n'ont aucune éducation !… On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! Ils nous mèneront à notre perte ! »_

Peut-être bien que Zechs a raison ! songea Duo… Et c'est pour ça que jamais Philippe et Helen n'auraient dû le choisir lui comme fils… Il les mènera tous à la perte…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trahison 

A la suite du comportement inacceptable de Zechs, Quatre s'était rendu à grands pas dans la cuisine.

Il avait eu jusqu'à présent beaucoup d'estime pour le jeune homme blond qu'il considérait comme son ami et le voir réagir comme ça l'avait profondément blessé et même un peu étonné. Fichue empathie. Pourtant quand il était lui-même arrivé, il avait tout de suite été accepté par le jeune homme…

De dépit il secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place mais rien ne vint.

Le comportement de Zechs était vraiment des plus étranges en ce moment…

Un grincement de porte fit sortir Quatre de ses pensées :

- Quatre… Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Hein ? Oh, c'est toi Trowa ! marmonna le blond sans se retourner

Le brun hocha la tête puis se posa derrière Quatre, attendant la réponse à sa question.

- Disons que je me suis déjà senti mieux ! répondit sarcastiquement l'empathe  
- À cause de ce que Zechs vient de nous dire, c'est ça ? Tu sais Quatre, toutes les personnes ne sont pas pareilles… Tu as bien vu Misaki, elle ne s'est pas démontée en face de Zechs… Les personnes te voient comme toi tu te vois… Si tu passes ta vie à battre en retraite pas sûr qu'elles te respecteront un jour ! dit le brun

Quatre resta interdit quelques secondes, c'était la première fois que leur invité (forcé) plaçait autant de mots dans une phrase. Enfin il se retourna vers Trowa pour lui offrir son plus franc sourire :

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Je dirai même ; tu as tout à fait raison !

Trowa, toujours stoïque, fixait pensivement le mur, puis après quelques minutes de silence brisées par le bruit de vaisselle que l'on range il demanda à Quatre :

- Toi… Tu es bien un empathe, non ?

Quatre arrêta son mouvement et répondit :

- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Comment… Quels étaient les sentiments de Zechs pendant le repas ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop… Généralement j'essaie de laisser le plus d'intimité possible aux gens qui m'entoure… Ce n'est pas un réel plaisir de pouvoir ressentir les peurs refoulées de certains.  
- Oui je te comprends… opina Trowa

Le blond leva la tête, scrutant le plafond de pierre noire… Finalement il ouvrit la bouche et dit assez platement :

- Cependant, c'est vrai que Zechs semblait assez nerveux, voir anxieux et cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment… Néanmoins je le vois mal s'allier avec nos ennemis ! La plupart du temps, il le passe avec Wufei et crois-moi ou non, la loyauté est un point d'honneur chez lui !

Trowa hocha la tête puis dit :

- Tu dois avoir raison… Après tout tu le connais bien mieux que moi !  
- C'est certain… Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Duo, qui sait quelles pensées il va encore aller me remuer… soupira Quatre  
- Une chose est sûre Quatre, tu t'inquiètes tellement pour les autres que tu n'as pas le temps de penser à toi !

Le blond secoua vivement la tête et reprit :

- C'est faux. Arrête un peu de raconter des bêtises et aide-moi à ranger tout ça Trowa.  
- …

Et le brun apporta son aide à Quatre tout en posant sur lui un regard doux et discret.

Il était étrange de voir comme un être aussi calme que Quatre possédait le don d'empathie…

Le blond avait mis en Zechs toute sa confiance, soit, mais il pourrait quand même garder un œil sur lui, on ne sait jamais !

Et Trowa ignorait à ce moment précis à quel point il avait raison.

* * *

¤( Même moment, lac du château )¤ 

Duo venait de s'asseoir en tailleur au bord du lac qui s'étendait à la droite du château Maxwell.

Dans son état normal la première idée qu'il aurait eue en voyant que la pleine lune éclairait aussi bien l'endroit aurait été de prendre un bain au clair de lune.

Mais les souvenirs de Philippe et Helen avaient resurgis trop vite et Duo poussa un long soupir.  
Le silence était total dans cet endroit et seul deux trois ululements de hiboux se découpaient dans la nuit.

Une longue plainte s'élevait à l'orée de la forêt et Duo se retourna vivement dans sa direction. Deux yeux d'un violet aussi intense que les siens le fixaient.

Toujours assis il siffla doucement et un son des plus stridents flotta dans l'air… La forme s'avança doucement, son pelage blanc semblait bleuté dans la nuit.

C'était un chien, plutôt un loup, d'une taille impressionnante et à l'allure princière.  
Sa fourrure blanche jurait quelque peu avec ses yeux lilas mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus beau encore.

Il s'arrêta juste devant Duo et le scrutait de ses grands yeux.

- Alors, tu te décides à revenir me voir, Deathscythe ?

Les oreilles de l'animal frémirent quand Duo prononça le prénom de Deathscythe. L'étrange créature poussa un doux grognement comme réponse… Cela devait sans doute dire oui.

- Content de te revoir chipie !

Puis, alors qu'il tendait la main pour caresser l'imposante crinière du loup, un coutelas fendit l'air droit sur l'animal qui eu juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter.

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Qui est l'imbécile qui vient de lancer ce truc ? Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

En effet derrière lui se tenait le prince de Wing et celui-ci scrutait l'animal avec un regard mauvais.

- Hn. Pousse-toi !  
- De quoi ? Et pourquoi donc ? s'emporta Duo

Décidément, pensa Heero, ou ce natté était inconscient ou alors il était cinglé…

Peut-être bien que ce serait les deux après tout ?

- Mais tu ne vois donc pas que c'est un loup ?

Ledit loup s'était installé un peu plus loin, assez loin pour prendre la fuite en cas de danger et elle semblait maintenant les regarder en souriant. Les humains pouvaient être assez amusants certaines fois ! Surtout que la plupart du temps leurs disputes n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

- Merci mais j'étais au courant ! Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça… Deathscythe est une Arayn et la dernière chose qu'elle ferait serait de me faire du mal ! Maintenant range-moi ces trucs, tu vas encore faire mal à quelqu'un ! l'informa Duo  
- Une Arayn ?… C'est pas une vielle légende du royaume Shinigami ? lui demanda le brun

* * *

_Il y a quelques centaines d'années, d'après la légende, vivaient dans les forêts denses de Shinigami un clan de créatures portant le nom d'Arayn. Ces êtres ressemblants à s'y méprendre aux loups ordinaires, bien que les Arayns soient plus grands qu'eux, furent dans un premier temps fuit par les Hommes. Mais au bout d'un certain temps certaines de ces créatures se sont rapproché du peuple humain et de forts liens de confiance se nouèrent entre les deux races. Les Arayns aidaient les humains comme ils le pouvaient, protégeant leurs familles, surveillant leurs biens… Sans rien attendre en retour... Ils étaient aussi pacifiques que magnifiques._

_Tout ce dont ces créatures avaient besoin, c'était d'une forêt où vivre, rien de plus. Pourtant un jour la cupidité humaine entra en jeu…._

_Les Arayns, en plus d'être d'excellents gardiens, possédaient une fourrure des plus sublimes et un jour le roi de Shinigami se mit en tête de posséder un manteau en peau d'Arayn… Et se fut le début d'une longue traque dans laquelle les Arayns n'avaient presque aucune chance. Tous les chasseurs du royaume étaient enrôlés dans ce projet et ceux qui se soulevaient, car beaucoup protégeaient la race des grands loups, étaient ni plus ni moins enfermés durant quelques temps dans l'un des donjons du château._

_Le nombre d'Arayns diminuait considérablement et voyant que son époux ne l'écouterait pas, la reine partie un soir et s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche des derniers survivants. Elle finit par les trouver dans le coin le plus sombre de la forêt. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'accueil ne fut pas des plus amical et elle eut du mal à approcher le chef de meute. Mais finalement celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et s'assit, près à écouter les revendications de la reine. Celle-ci, d'abord mal à l'aise, finit par exposer son plan :_

_Pour que cette tuerie cesse il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et s'était la fuite… Mais comment fuir quand du matin au soir on ratissait la forêt à votre recherche ? Il suffisait de les éviter ! Oui, mais comment ? Les Arayns, bien que possédant une vue perçante, étaient bien moins nombreux que les humains…_

_La reine avait pensé à tout et promit aux grands loups qu'ils auraient la solution en regardant le ciel…_

_Le lendemain un peu avant l'heure où la traque reprenait de plus belle les Arayns scrutèrent le ciel et ils remarquèrent que trois grands aigles noirs survolaient la forêt. Le plus grand semblait les avoir repérer. Celui-ci, après un moment, descendit en piqué vers la meute et se posa à quelques pas du chef. Il portait dans ses pattes un bout de tissu que le mâle dominant reconnu comme un morceau de la robe que portait la reine de Shinigami. D'un air curieux il interrogea l'aigle noir… Le plan était d'une simplicité enfantine mais cela pouvait marcher ! Les aigles survoleraient la forêt pour repérer l'avancée des chasseurs et les loups n'auraient qu'à suivre leurs indications pour éviter tout risque d'affrontement._

_Et cela marchait ! Pendant plusieurs mois les chasseurs ne parvinrent pas à mettre la main sur la meute mais ils se doutaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Les avaient-ils tous eus ? C'était simplement impensable !_

_Finalement l'un des chasseurs fini par repérer les trois aigles et en abattit un, les deux autres fuirent avertir les Arayns…_

_Au palais le roi reconnu l'aigle abattu, celui de son épouse !… Il alla de ce pas demander des explications à la reine qui, à bout de nerf, lui expliqua toute la machination et le roi se rendit finalement compte de l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre… Il alla lui-même à la rencontre des Arayns pour leur présenter ses excuses et leurs rendre la fourrure de leurs congénères. Il leur proposa même de revenir vivre à l'orée des bois… Ce que les Arayns n'acceptèrent pas._

_Leur confiance avait été trahie une fois et ce que cela avait occasionné comme dégâts était irréversible, aussi ils se promirent de rester le plus loin possible de l'espèce humaine et ils se retirèrent dans les hautes montagnes._

_En l'honneur de la reine qui avait réussi à dissuader son époux d'exterminer la race des grands loups le blason de Shinigami changea…  
Un grand aigle noir aux yeux d'un violet pur prit sa place comme emblème de la famille Maxwell…_

_C'est en tout cas ce que dit la légende…_

* * *

Heero scrutait toujours le grand loup et s'interrogeait, et si le natté avait raison ? 

- Les Arayns sont loin d'être des légendes, ils existent bel et bien ! …La preuve tu as devant toi l'une d'entre eux !

Comprenant que l'on parlait d'elle, Deathscythe se releva, s'approcha à nouveau du groupe et saisit au passage le coutelas dans sa gueule pour après le tendre à Heero qui la regardait toujours d'un air assez suspicieux.

- Alors tu vois, elle n'est pas agressive ! soupira Duo en caressant la tête de l'animal

Mais le brun, loin d'être satisfait par cette réponse demanda au natté :

- Comment est-elle arrivée là ?  
- Deathscythe ? C'est elle qui m'a présenté au château alors qu'elle venait de me trouver dans… Aie !

Le natté posa son regard sur la grande louve qui venait de lui mordiller le doigt et frissonna. Il avait faillit le lui dire ! Quel abruti il faisait ! Si les gens l'apprenait, pas sur qu'il fasse de vieux os ici !

Le japonais, stoïque par habitude reprit :

- Alors qu'elle venait de quoi ?  
- Rien, laisse tomber ! marmonna le châtain  
- Maxwell ! ordonna Heero

Le natté raffermit sa prise sur le pelage de Deathscythe qui grogna lourdement en direction du japonais. Il l'avait bien dit à Quatre, alors pourquoi pas à Heero… ? Après tout, que risquait-il ?

Rien à part être considéré comme inférieur par un vrai prince… Bizarrement ce n'est pas le fait d'être revu à la baisse par un prince qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est plutôt le fait que ce soit Heero…

Il secoua la tête, quelque chose chez l'asiatique l'attirait et il se demandait bien quoi ; jusqu'à présent la seule chose qu'il avait tenté sur Duo, c'était de lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux, pas vraiment de quoi en tomber sous le charme !

Au bout d'un long moment il commença son récit :

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… Je… J'ai d'abords été aidé par Solo le chef d'un clan des rues… Dans lesquelles j'ai passé mon enfance… Malheureusement le destin m'a séparé de celui que je considérait comme mon grand frère et c'est là que Deathscythe m'a trouvé, quelques temps après alors que je vagabondais près de la forêt… Bizarrement elle n'a pas fuit en me voyant… Je connaissais la légende des Arayns, Solo me la racontait assez souvent… Bref, cette louve n'avait rien à faire ici !

Pourtant, après quelques secondes à m'inspecter, elle avait les yeux du même violet que les miens puis elle se rapprocha et m'agrippa la manche tout en m'entraînant vers le cœur de la forêt… Je la suivais sans dire mot, elle m'inspirait plus que confiance… Enfin elle s'arrêta dans une clairière où une femme chantonnait doucement. En me voyant elle appela calmement la louve près d'elle puis me demanda ce qu'un garçon comme moi faisait dans les environs…

Duo s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Cette femme… Portait les insignes royaux de la famille Maxwell. Elle s'appelait Helen…  
- Tu veux dire que cette louve, demanda Heero en désignant Deathscythe, appartient à Helen Maxwell ?

A ce moment le loup blanc grogna sourdement :

- A mon avis non, Deathscythe est bien trop solitaire pour être l'animal de quelqu'un, crois-moi !  
- Revenons-en à toi… Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un vrai Maxwell ? Adopté par eux ?  
- Oui, en quelques sortes… marmonna Duo  
- Mais pourtant on m'a toujours dit que tu étais l'héritier du royaume, né de Helen Maxwell…

Duo secoua la tête gravement :

- Tu sais, les rumeurs prennent vie très rapidement… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai dans mon sang aucune marque royale… Même si mes yeux sont aussi violet… termina t-il platement  
- … C'est pour ça que tu as si mal pris ce que je t'ai dit ? questionna Heero  
- Sans doute, oui… Je leur dois tout et je ne suis même pas capable de leur rendre un service en échange… soupira le châtain  
- Maxwell… Duo, à mon avis se n'est pas par hasard si ce loup t'a mené à Helen… Tu es aussi courageux, si ce n'est plus, que la plupart des princes… Et ça les Maxwell le savaient.

Duo scruta les yeux d'Heero pour voir s'il était sincère… Mais autant interroger une tombe !

De son côté Deathscythe jappa, heureuse de voir cette stupide histoire s'arranger. Mais brusquement elle dressa les oreilles et couru à vive allure vers la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'exclama le japonais  
- Il se passe des trucs pas clairs dans cette forêt, marmonna Duo, Misaki avait sans doute raison !  
- Hn… Allez, on rentre !

Duo suivit Heero sans discuter, bizarrement rassuré par la réaction de celui-ci.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose maintenant ; pouvoir réfléchir au calme dans sa chambre et trouver des explications au remue-ménage présent dans le château…

Mais la nuit fut de courte durée…

* * *

¤( Couloir du château, tard dans la nuit )¤ 

Décidément il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil cette nuit !  
Le repas du soir lui trottait encore dans la tête…  
Ou plus exactement le comportement de Zechs.Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude…

Wufei se leva donc et s'habilla dans l'intention de faire un petit tour dans les jardins.  
Avec précaution il se coula dans les couloirs ; à cette heure ci plus personne ne devait être levé.

Pourtant il entendit un bruit, comme un froissement, provenant de la salle où était entreposé le courrier royal… Ce pourrait-il que le voleur se fasse prendre à son propre jeu ?

Le chinois s'avança doucement vers la porte puis il s'arrêta net ; même de dos il reconnaissait cette personne :

- Zechs !

Le blond se retourna vivement, manquant de faire tomber les lettres qu'il tenait en main…

- C'était donc toi ! Et dire que je te faisais confiance ! voulut s'écrier le chinois, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge

Le blond ne cilla pas et rangea les dossiers dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis il opina de la tête tout en dégainant son épée :

- Maintenant laisse-moi passer Wufei !  
- Certainement pas, espèce de traître ! ragea le garçon aux yeux d'onyx  
- …C'est toi qui vois, Wufei !

Le combat s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes; Wufei malgré sa maîtrise des arts martiaux perdait l'avantage à une vitesse fulgurante sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Ou plutôt en rejetant vivement cette raison son subconscient lui interdisait de blesser son ami…

Alertés par les bruits des sabres s'entre choquants et les cris de rage; Duo, Heero et Emelyn; accoururent prêt à prêter main forte à leur ami commun.

Mais au moment ou Heero s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte une main se posa sur son épaule, le dissuadant de le faire. C'était Katsuo, de nouveau apparu de nulle part comme seul lui savait si bien le faire.

- Laissez-les, c'est leur combat.…

Déconcertée par cette simple phrase, Emelyn fini par approuver en accords avec Duo et Heero.  
C'était l'histoire de Wufei, ils n'avaient ni le droit ni le devoir d'interférer.

- Espèce de… Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte de trahir tes amis ?! s'écria le chinois  
- Mais enfin tout Wufei ! L'argent, la gloire et le succès ! Je suis enfin reconnu à ma juste valeur ! répondit Zechs, cinglant  
- Et l'amitié dans tout ça ? L'honneur, la justice !… Pourras-tu encore te regarder dans un miroir après ça ?!

Le blond laissa quelques secondes son geste en suspends, avant de répondre avec violence :

- Dans une autre vie peut-être !

Et le combat reprit encore une fois, plus violent que jamais.

La fin du duel arriva bien trop vite, lorsque Wufei laissa tomber son sabre dans une mauvaise manœuvre, alors qu'il était accolé à la porte; il n'avait plus aucun moyen de défense.

- Abandonne Wufei ! Laisse-moi passer ! s'écria le blond  
- Jamais ! riposta le chinois, Plutôt mourir !  
- Wufei arrête ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire, pousse-toi !

Un regard glacial lui répondit :

- Dans tes rêves Zechs !  
- Je vais vraiment être obligé de te tuer si ça continue ! paniqua presque le blond, la lame de son épée contre la gorge de son adversaire.  
- Eh bien vas-y, je t'en prie ! C'est le prix de ta gloire et de ton succès, non ?! Supprimer tout ceux qui se trouvent sur ton passage !… Moi qui te faisais confiance ! murmura Wufei, les poings serrés

Zechs n'avait pas prévu ça comme ça !

Wufei aurait dû le laisser passer !… Il tenait bien trop au chinois pour oser lui faire du mal… Alors le tuer, il n'en était même pas question !

- Imbécile ! cria Zechs avant de pousser de toutes ses forces Wufei de coté, lui laissant ainsi la voie libre.

Le blond passa en hâte devant le groupe qui se tenait à côté de la porte, ne semblant même pas les avoir vus. Duo voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais, à nouveau, Katsuo l'en empêcha. Le châtain s'écria alors :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté, toi aussi ?!  
- Bien sur que non… Seulement je pense qu'il y a bien plus urgent pour le moment…  
- Hn ? s'exclama Duo

Sans un mot de plus Katsuo désigna Wufei. Le chinois était tombé à genoux, à quelques pas seulement de la porte ; il tremblait de tout son corps et semblait anéantit. Duo comprit ce que le soldat avait voulu dire par « Plus urgent ».

Suivi d'Heero et d'Emelyn, il se mit à genoux devant son ami :

- Wu…  
- Laisse Duo, tout le monde peut se tromper ! murmura Wufei

Puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire plus qu'amère… Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, de ses yeux onyx coulaient quelques larmes, toutes aussi amères les unes que les autres.

- Rappelle-toi Wufei ! Seules les Onnas pleurent ! dit doucement Emelyn  
- Je sais… Je sais ! murmura le chinois avant de s'essuyer rageusement les yeux.

De son coté Katsuo soupira ; la cupidité des Hommes engendrait souvent ce genre de situation…

Le mercenaire avait clairement vu l'expression de Zechs lorsqu'il les avait dépassés… Tout n'était que confusion…

Wufei se releva, plus aucune larme n'était visible dans ses yeux… Mais une flamme plus que brûlante y avait prit place.

Duo soupira et prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il n'est plus question d'aller se coucher ! La situation est grave, d'autant plus grave que c'est un de nos amis qui nous a trahis ! Quelqu'un qui avait mon entière confiance !  
- Et que proposes-tu ? questionna Heero  
- Cette nuit sera courte ! Il faut préparer le matériel pour demain !… Nous partirons avant l'aube ! déclara Duo, Mais au fait… Où est Katsuo ?  
- Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme : « Je vais réveiller Quatre et Trowa… Je vais aussi voir où est passée Misaki ! »  
- Bien ! Plus on sera, plus on aura de chance de renverser Oz !  
- Enfin… Tu n'es pas sérieux, Duo ! C'est de la folie !

Le châtain se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Emelyn :

- Je suis plus que sérieux ! Je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis !

Attention Oz, prépare-toi !…

* * *

L'auteur et ses Persos :

FoM : Kami-sama, ça y est, j'ai fini ?  
Duo : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps ?  
FoM : …  
Wufei : A ce propos, je ne pleure jamais moi !  
Zechs : Mais oui mon cher…  
Wufei : Rooh toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer, hein !  
FoM : Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Shounen-ai devrait arriver… Enfin j'espère…  
Duo : Pardon ?!  
FoM : Bah si ton Hee-chan ne savait pas que dire « HN » l'histoire serait plus loin, crois-moi !  
Duo : Heero… !  
Heero : Hn ?  
Duo : Nan rien, laisse tomber !  
FoM : Bah vous voyez, j'avais raison !  
Sally : Bon et en attendant; Reviews !


	4. Une excursion pas comme les autres

Titre : ...In a Silver World...  
Auteur : It's me of course, yes ! FoxofMarble  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : se baisse à temps pour éviter un violon et son archet Ok, ok… Les G-boys et compagnie sont pas à moi… Mais tout les autres (le lieu, le scénario, les autres persos…) sont à moi ! (Les pauvres…)  
Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr  
Date de Création : Le 25 Juin 2006  
Genre : Yaoi, Confiance trahie, Mensonges, UA, Romance, Fantastique… OCC (Une histoire d'amour ne se construit pas avec des Hn, n'est-ce pas Heero ?!…)  
Couples : Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa et Wufei/Zechs  
Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !  
Bêta Lectrice : Arlia Eien

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Salut tout le monde !  
Donc voici l'avant ''Tatatataaaam'' dernier chapitre !  
Eh oui, cette histoire sera donc bientôt finie !  
Et j'espère que vous l'aurez autant appréciée que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !

Enfin amusée…

J'ai surtout été complètement traumatisée… TRAUMATISEE, oui !  
J'écris aussi vite que je peux moua ! T.T  
Sur ce bonne lecture,

FoxofMarble

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_« Le châtain se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Emelyn :_

_- Je suis plus que sérieux ! Je déteste que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis !_

_Attention Oz, prépare-toi !… »_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une excursion pas comme les autres ! 

_( Ou : Une touche d'humour avant un retour au froid ambiant )_

- Tu vas faire QUOI ?!  
- Je te demande PARDON ?!

Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé quand ces cris stridents fendirent l'air, finissant d'éveiller totalement ceux qui ne l'auraient pas étés en un pareil moment.

Hilde et Sally, jeunes femmes généralement assez calmes et consciencieuses, venaient purement et simplement de franchir un cap important pour tout scientifiques s'intéressant à la portée d'une voix humaine…

Ladite Hilde, toujours en robe de chambre, fusillait du regard un jeune châtain.

- Non mais vous êtes inconscients ?! Vous tenez tous à mourir ou quoi ? s'écria t'elle à nouveau

Le natté opta pour un repli stratégique. Katsuo se trouva dans la ligne de mir d'une femme médecin des plus emportées :

- Et toi tu ne dis rien ?! Mais bon dieu Katsuo, c'est de la folie furieuse leur idée !

Le garçon aux cheveux charbons resta aussi expressif qu'Heero dans ses grands jours. Ne pas leur dire que l'idée venait en partie de lui, ne surtout pas leur dire…

Il y a quelques heures seulement il était allé réveiller la jeune albinos, lui demandant de le mener à l'endroit où elle semblait avoir aperçue quelque chose de suspect…

Et en effet, il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Deathscythe l'Arayn bien connue de Katsuo l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux frontières du terrain et avait stoppé net tout en grognant.

Sur cette zone, pourtant interdite car jugée trop dangereuse, gisait le reste d'un feu de camps… Et qui d'autre à part un groupe de malfaiteurs aurait intérêt à séjourner dans un lieu si sinistre… ? Sans doute pas un groupe de joyeux campeurs !

- Mais enfin Katsuo, tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme retourna sur la terre qui l'appelait pour faire face aux deux jeunes femmes.

Mais pourtant son plan avait pourtant tout pour marcher ! Il était simple et assez bien construit… Enfin, bien construit… :

Ils leurs suffiraient de voyager à couvert tout en faisant courir le bruit que le prince, futur roi, Maxwell se trouvait à la direction opposée de celle où ils se dirigeaient… Oui mais comment passer inaperçus quand son équipe est composée d'un natté furibond connu à travers tout le pays, du prince du royaume voisin, d'un empathe et de son ami, un grand brun aux yeux émeraudes, d'une jeune albinos, d'un chinois actuellement plus qu'énervé et d'un paladin déjà présent dans plusieurs légende du comté… ?

Telle était la question du moment et bien sur Katsuo n'avait pas trouvé la réponse.

Ce fut Sally qui bien malgré elle apporta la réponse :

- Duo, arrêtes ton cirque !

Le natté baissa la tête. Quoi de mieux à faire dans de tels moment à part attendre que la tempête passe ?

Soudain un éclair passa dans les yeux de Katsuo et seule Misaki le remarque :

- Mais oui, c'est bien sur ! s'exclama soudainement le paladin  
- Hein ? demanda Emelyn qui ne semblait pas trouver ça si sûr.  
- Tu es devenu raisonnable Katsuo ? demanda Hilde sans trop y croire  
- On peut dire ça oui… répondit mystérieusement Katsuo, Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, je vous jure que personne ne pourra jamais nous démasquer !  
- Donc… Vous comptez quand même y aller…?

Le natté hocha la tête avec conviction, il devait savoir pourquoi un de ses amis l'avait trahi, Heero voulait apporter son aide au royaume… A moins que ce ne soit à son prince ?

Trowa désirait rester auprès de Quatre qui suivrait Duo où qu'il aille… Misaki avait trouvé en Katsuo son guide et son premier ami quand à Wufei il avait un compte à régler avec une personne de notre connaissance…

- Mais bien sûr qu'on va y aller ! s'écria Emelyn, levant un poing vers le ciel

Un grand blanc prit place dans la pièce. Même Hilde avait arrêté de secouer le pauvre natté comme un prunier. Enfin ce fut Wufei qui parla le premier :

- Tu restes ici ! De plus dans ton état… trancha t-il  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon état Wuffi ? marmonna la jeune rousse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches  
- Pas question que tu nous accompagnes ! s'exclama le chinois, ne relevant même pas son surnom  
- Mais… ! essaya Emelyn  
- Emelyn, il a raison ! termina Duo, Et puis de tout façon, que dirai Mathwe si tu viendrais avec nous ? Il me ferait la peau pour avoir osé te proposer de venir  
- Mmmh… Tu as sans doute raison… Au fait Kats…? Katsuo ? s'exclama la rousse  
- Parti… Préparer son… idée brillante ! répondit Quatre

Idée brillante et quelle idée !

Lorsque le paladin leurs montra sa superbe couverture sensée être discrète et sans danger pour eux Duo eu soudain l'air moins convaincu, le moment de charité pour le prince Shinigami semblait passé pour Heero, Trowa suivrait toujours Quatre qui aurait préféré rester finalement, Misaki se dit que son guide devait peut-être changer de boussole et Wufei commençait à se demander si ce ne serait pas mieux pour lui de tout simplement oublier Zechs… Tout sauf ça !

Un troupeau d'ange entier passa, puis un autre et encore un autre… Jusqu'à ce que l'auteur en ait marre de voir les personnages sans réactions.

- Baaaah quoi, elle est pas bonne mon idée ? demanda le paladin

Un autre troupeau d'ange s'apprêtait à passer, vite stoppé par l'auteur qui s'occupa de jeter un seau d'eau sur la tête des héros de l'histoire.

- Eh bien disons que… C'est sûr que c'est pas là qu'Oz va aller nous chercher en premier… hum, tenta Quatre pas très convaincu  
- N'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emelyn ?!

La femme rousse était littéralement écroulée de rire dans les bras de Misaki qui elle souriait légèrement :

- Nan mais c'est ça ton idée de choc ? Faire de vous une troupe de clowns ? Si Oz vous voit débarquer comme ça sur que vous n'aurez pas à les combattre ! Ils tous morts de rire avant de pouvoir bouger le petit doigt… finit-elle avant de repartir de plus belle dans un rire  
- Emelyn ! C'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit si vite ! marmonna le garçon aux cheveux charbons

L'idée en question était assez originale :

Un cirque… Voilà la couverture trouvée par le paladin… Faire d'eux une troupe de gens du voyage.

- Mais comment veux-tu que votre couverture soit… Potable ? s'exclama Emelyn  
- J'y ai pensé figurez-vous ! répliqua le paladin

Tout le monde craignait le pire… Qui restait tout de même à venir :

- Duo pourrait monter un numéro de dressage avec Deathscythe…

Les concernés se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux aux ciel. Deathscythe en petit chien obéissant ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus !

- Heero… Pour toi j'ai pensé au clown triste… Tu fais toujours la tête alors… Euuuh…

Ledit clown lui asséna un regard meurtrier tandis qu'Emelyn s'esclaffa de plus belle.

- En fait laisse tomber… Tu nous ferais fuir trop de monde… A défaut, tu pourras toujours aider Duo !… Quant à Quatre et Trowa… J'ai entendu dire que Trowa est un expert au lancé d'armes blanches ? Alors pourquoi pas ?

Les regards de Quatre et Trowa se croisèrent. L'un avait peur de finir en lamelles et l'autre de réduire l'autre à l'état de lamelles !

- Ma sœur manie l'arme blanche… dit simplement Trowa  
- Ah euuuh… Donc ça n'ira pas… Bah, on peut toujours vous mettre aux cuisines ! marmonna Katsuo, bon il ne reste plus que Wufei… Pourquoi ne leurs ferais-tu pas une petite démonstration de tes Art-martiaux ?  
- Pourquoi pas, je pourrais toujours m'entraîner en même temps ! marmonna le chinois qui avait préféré saisir cette offre plutôt que de se trouver à jouer le guignol devant des dizaines de gens.  
- Et toi ? termina Heero qui avait toujours son clown en travers de la gorge  
- Moi… ? Je serai votre monsieur Loyal !

Le regard meurtrier de ses camarades lui fit face.

Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais s'annonçait pour lui… Quelque chose de très mauvais…

- Pourquoi pas en clown ? Misaki ferai une parfaite monsieur… Enfin madame Loyal ! déclara Heero  
- En effet ! Qu'en dis-tu Misaki ? demanda Duo  
- Euuuh je… murmura la jeune femme  
- Voilà qui est fait ! déclara Quatre qui n'avait, semble-t-il, pas pardonné à Katsuo d'avoir voulu le transformer en chair à pâté…

Et c'est ainsi que le plus grand paladin de ces dix dernières années, une légende vivante, un dieu sur terre, se retrouva dans le rôle de l'inimitable, le clown de cirque.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire prendre à son propre piège ! pouffa Emelyn avant de partir en rire  
- Mais oui vas-y, fiches-toi de moi… grommela le jaune homme  
- Katsuo ? dit Misaki  
- Hein quoi ? répondit-il  
- Tu sais… Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle est entrain de faire ! répondit l'albinos le plus sérieusement du monde

Entendant cette réponse Emelyn qui venait de se calmer repartit pour rire.

Pour une troupe sensée éliminer les ennemis numéros un, ils faisaient pitié à voir…

Mais tout le monde sait que le ridicule ne tue pas… En tout cas l'ensemble du groupe l'espérait sincèrement !

* * *

¤( Une fois tout le monde calmé, c'est à dire quelques heures plus tard )¤ 

- Duo je te préviens… Tu as intérêt à nous revenir vivant ou sinon compte sur moi pour aller te botter le train même aux pays des morts s'il le faut ! Et ça compte aussi pour vous tous, compris ! les avertit Hilde

Tous hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Quand elle s'y mettait, Hilde faisait penser à un tigre furieux, ou alors à un de ses cousins éloignés.

- Je te le promets ! répondit le natté avec un grand sourire  
- Oh et attendez un peu ! Voilà pour vous ! soupira Sally en leur tenant un sac plein de médicaments divers, En espérant que vous en aurez pas besoin !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sally ! dit Quatre avec un franc sourire

Après quelques minutes de silence lourd (l'auteur ayant interdit aux anges de remettre les pieds sur cette page), leurs déguisements enfilés, ils se décidèrent à partir sans un regard en arrière.

Et leurs aventures commencèrent…

Le trajet, plusieurs fois semé d'embûches diverses tels qu'une troupe de bandits ou de deux trois malfaiteurs divers, fut bien plus long que prévu.

Aux cours des mois passés à chercher le QG principal d'Oz les sentiments évoluèrent considérablement entre les membres de la troupe.

Duo, bien que souvent il ne recevait aucune réponse, avait fini par trouver en Heero un bon compagnon… Bien qu'un peu froid… Très froid en fait… Mais un jour Duo en était sûr, ou du moins il l'espérait plus que tout, le japonais allait sortir de son mutisme et ce jour là il pourrait enfin lui dire que ses sentiments confus étaient sans doute plus qu'une simple amitié…

Quant à Heero il préférait se taire, craignant de dire quelque chose que Duo pourrait mal interpréter… Ou peut-être que c'était lui même qui changeait complètement les sens de ses phrases ? Il n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose… Lui qui pouvait toujours tout contrôler !

Trowa trouvait Quatre de plus en plus adorable…

Le petit blond était à la fois tellement fragile et en même temps si solide… S'en était totalement déconcertant ! Qui plus est, Trowa n'avait pas l'habitude d'un être si chaleureux, Heero se comportait la plupart du temps comme une porte de prison, ainsi le brun avait peur de mal interpréter ses sentiments…

Quatre devait constamment reprendre le dessus sur ses débats mentaux.

D'une certaine manière, il voulait savoir ce que son ami aux yeux verts pensait de lui sans oser le lui demander… Même s'il l'avait fait, Trowa n'aurait sans doute pas pu le lui dire exactement…

Ainsi possédé le terrible pouvoir de s'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens rendait Quatre assez nerveux et dès qu'il passait à côté du brun il se crispait légèrement ce que Trowa trouvait assez étrange.

Wufei passait ses journées à s'entraîner.

Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il avait du mal à accepter que Zechs soit désormais dans l'autre camp.

Ni pourquoi cela lui donnait envie de pleurer, lui pourtant si solide ?

Simplement… Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Katsuo trouvait Misaki si touchante.

Il se souvenait encore de leur « première » la pauvre avait eu tellement le trac qu'il avait dû intervenir avec son déguisement de clown pour la forcer à réagir… Et quelle réaction !

Cette jeune fille à une voix merveilleuse, ses paroles se boivent comme sa beauté… songea Katsuo avant de rougir. Misaki avait toute ça confiance placée sur lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées déplacées… Qui plus est, leur but premier n'est pas de créer des couples (Naaaan, ça c'est le but de l'auteur !) mais de détruire Oz une bonne fois pour toute !

Misaki trouvait Katsuo de plus en plus étrange…

Elle se sentait observée puis dès qu'elle se retournait il détournait son regard… Bizarrement elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde tout le temps ainsi…

Les sentiments humains sont si étranges…

Après tout elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre un sentiment sur les regards que lui lançait le paladin…

Et Deathscythe dans tout ça ?

L'Arayn commençait à croire que le but premier de ce voyage consistait à partir en amoureux plutôt que de partir à la recherche d'Oz… Et elle poussa un long soupir.

Les humains sont tellement compliqués…

Ils passent, pour la plupart, une bonne part de leur temps à se tourner autour sans rien faire…

Elle avait tout essayer :

Pousser Duo dans les bras du jeune japonais… Elle s'était fait gronder.  
Grogner vers Quatre pour que Trowa vienne l'aider… Il l'avait laissée dehors. Bon, au moins Trowa avait aidé le petit blond.  
Elle avait même caché l'épée de Wufei à côté d'une vielle photo de lui et Zechs… Personne n'a su que c'était elle… N'empêche que le chinois a vraiment été de mauvaise humeur.  
Elle avait collé Misaki toute une semaine, se récoltant les regards noirs de Katsuo… Mais rien, pas de réactions !

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

Leurs sentiments sautaient aux yeux…  
Enfin, pas vraiment on dirait…

* * *

¤+¤ (NdFoM : J'ai délibérément laisser autant de temps s'écouler... Vous connaitrez donc le quotidien au cirque un peu plus tard... Sans doute dans la 2ème partie de cette Fiction... Aussi ne vous étonnés pas d'un rapprochement vitesse éclaire, vous découvrirez cela bientôt... Sadique, moi ?! Bien sur que non ! D) ¤+¤

* * *

¤( Cinq mois après le départ du château, Soir )¤

La troupe venait de terminer leur dernière représentation…  
Les sept adolescents étaient attablés devant une des nombreuses spécialités de Quatre.

Deathscythe dormait à leurs pieds, las de jouer les entremetteuses.

Quand on parle du loup !

- Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'à Deathscythe en ce moment… marmonna Duo  
- C'est vrai qu'elle nous joue souvent des tours ! répondit Quatre

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel de dépit.

Elle allait finir par laisser tomber ! En plus d'être totalement aveugles ils étaient plus que têtus !

Alors que la louve cherchait un autre moyen de pouvoir rapprocher les amoureux transis un craquement de branche fit frémir la louve.

Il n'était pas assez fort pour être entendu par les humains, mais assez bruyant pour être considéré comme une alerte pour une Arayn.

Quelqu'un approchait et de l'avis de Deathscythe ce ne devait pas être un ami. Paniquée est mordilla la manche de Duo qui posa son regard améthyste dans celui grave de l'Arayn.

- Katsuo ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème ! murmura lentement Duo  
- Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux de cendre  
- C'est Deathscythe, elle sent quelque chose ! répondit le natté  
- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une de ses stupides farces ? questionna le paladin  
- Grrr ! grogna l'Arayn

Ce qui devait signifier quelque chose comme :

« Certainement pas ! Et mes farces ne sont pas stupides ! C'est même pas des farces de toute façon ! »

- Duo, cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on voyage ! Et nous approchons enfin du but… Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton loup nous dit de faire attention…?

Deathscythe grogna encore plus fort.

- Je crois que si ! Katsuo t… commença le châtain  
- Bon, comme tu veux… Mais je vais te prouver l'efficacité de mon plan !

Et d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison qu'ils avaient louée.

- Attends, non ! s'écria Misaki

Mais c'était trop tard… Devant la porte d'entrée se tenait Zechs ainsi que Treize, le leader d'Oz… Et malheureusement pour Wufei qui les auraient bien embrochés sur le coup, ils n'étaient pas tout seuls… Et le combat qui pourrait débuter serait des plus inégales.

- Euuuuh… Salut les gars… Belle soirée non ?

Treize eu un sourire provoquant :

- Si l'on m'avait dit ça que le prince de Shinigami devrait se transformer en dresseur de lions pour échapper au chef de Oz, tout en tendant une attaque surprise ! Je crois que je serai mort de rire !  
- Oh ça va ! C'est à l'autre là-bas qu'il faut s'adresser pour toutes réclamations pas à moi ! C'est son idée ! marmonna Duo  
- Vous vous êtes prit à votre propre piège on dirait ! s'exclama Zechs

A ce moment là un couteau, à défaut d'un poignard, vola et siffla près des oreilles du blond.

- Un conseil, ferme-la ! dit calmement, enfin calmement c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire, Wufei  
- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit ! répondit Treize  
- On ne va pas se laisser avoir comme ça ! s'exclama Katsuo  
- Que tu crois ! reprit Zechs avec un sourire

Alors que Heero semblait près à tester le lancer de fourchettes, Duo se pencha doucement vers lui :

- Laisse…  
- Pardon ?! s'exclama le brun, Tu veux qu'on se laisse capturer ?!  
- Tout à fait ! On cherche le QG d'Oz non ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous emmener où ?  
- Hn… répondit Heero  
- Et puis j'ai une arme secrète ! dit Duo en désignant rapidement Deathscythe du doigt, Elle nous suivra… Après tout c'est une Arayn et elle est bien plus maligne que tu pourrais le croire ! Elle nous retrouvera !  
- … répondit le japonais qui acquiesça tout de même

Bon trêve de bavardages ! Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment, et pas de coups tordus ! déclara Zechs au bout d'un moment

Et ainsi Oz avait abattu sa carte.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous sous la coupe d'Oz…  
Mais pas pour longtemps, en tout cas ils l'espéraient !  
Mais comment croire aux miracles quand votre seul allié n'est autre qu'une louve ?

Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Deathscythe arrivera à les retrouver… Mais comment faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?  
Eh bien ça… Il faut dire que ni Duo, ni Katsuo et pas même Heero avaient la solution.

* * *

L'auteur et les Persos :

FoM : Zzzzzzz…  
Heero : … ?  
Duo : Nan c'est rien… Elle s'endort sur son clavier…  
Quatre : Pourquoi ça ?  
Misaki : Elle vient de taper tout ce chapitre… Pauvre fille !  
Duo : Wé bon, t'as vu comme on est mal ?  
Katsuo : Un… CIRQUE ?!  
Emelyn : Mouahahaha… Hi, hi… Hum.  
Sally : On la réveille ?  
FoM, marmonne : Zzzzz, NAAAAN… Zzzzzzz… REVIEWS !!!  
Trowa : o.o  
Duo : Certaines choses ne changeront jamais !  
Sally : Bon baaah… Reviews !


	5. La fin d'une histoire

Titre : ...In a Silver World...  
Auteur : La seule et l'unique, FoxofMarble  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer : ¤repousse le sabre de la main et manque de se couper¤ Ok, ok… Les G-boys et compagnie sont pas à moi… Mais tout les autres (le lieu, le scénario, les autres persos…) sont à moi ! (Les pauvres…)  
Adresse : foxofmarbleyahoo.fr  
Date de Création : Le 25 Juin 2006  
Genre : Aventures, Confiance trahie, Shounen-ai, UA, Romance, Fantastique… OCC (Une histoire d'amour ne se construit pas avec des Hn, n'est-ce pas Heero ?!…)  
Couples : Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa et Wufei/Zechs  
Avertissement : Yaoi… Homophobes, la gentille FoM vous prie de cliquer sur le bouton « Précédent » de votre navigateur, merci pour l'écoute ! A bon emmerdeur… Euuuh, entendeur, salut !  
Bêta Lectrice : Arlia Eien

* * *

P'tite note hyper intéressante… Mais que personne ne va lire :

Et enfin le dernier chapitre…  
Ah la la, elle va me manquer cette fic !

Duo : En tout cas toi, tu ne nous manqueras pas !  
Euuuh… Très gentil, vraiment !  
Donc j'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !  
Enfin… Fin… Niark, niark, niark…  
Wufei : Onna ? Tu me fais… peur !

Sur ce bonne lecture,  
FoxofMarble

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_« Comment croire aux miracles quand votre seul allié n'est autre qu'une louve ?_

_Après tout pourquoi pas ?_

_Deathscythe arrivera à les retrouver… Mais comment faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?_

Eh bien ça… Il faut dire que ni Duo, ni Katsuo et ni même Heero n'avaient la solution. »

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La Fin d'une épopée !  
_( Ou : Le retour à la normale d'une drôle d'histoire )  
(Ou : Comment tuer Treize en deux trois coups de cuillère à pot )_

* * *

¤( Caravane des prisonniers, en route vers le QG d'Oz )¤

Bien que les membres d'Oz ne leur aient pas mis la main dessus tout de suite, le combat fut plus qu'inégal entre les deux partis. Oz était actuellement plus fort en nombre et les armes dont disposaient nos amis au moment du repas n'auraient pas fait fuir un quelconque voleur.

Bien sûr il restait le combat à main nue, mais à quoi cela servirait-il quand on le savait perdu d'avance ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants ! pesta Katsuo  
- A qui la faute ? grogna Wufei  
- Je me demande ce que devient Deathscythe… marmonna Duo  
- C'est vraiment pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ton loup, il y a plus urgent ! rappela Wufei  
- A propos de loup, tu aurais pu être plus discret ! Un Arayn ça se remarque ! releva le paladin  
- C'était ton idée je te rappelle ! s'exclama le natté  
- Tu aurais dû y penser ! Tu vois bien où ça nous a menés ! grommela Katsuo  
- Eh ! Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! rétorqua le châtain  
- Non, du moins seulement en partie…

La bouche de Trowa restait close, comme à son habitude.

Il secoua mentalement la tête ; ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour commencer à se bagarrer ! Voyant la figure de Quatre pâlir et l'air de Misaki se transformant lentement en dédain il poussa un léger soupir puis s'apprêtant à prendre la parole il se fit devancer par Misaki :

- Maintenant ça suffit avec vos âneries ! Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?! Je ne sais pas moi réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper à Oz par exemple ?  
- Tu crois peut-être qu'on y pense pas ?! Nous ne sommes pas tous si bêtes que ça ! La prochaine fois ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'utile… lâcha sans le vouloir le paladin qui le regretta tout aussi vite

La jeune albinos resta statique quelques secondes puis lança un regard plus que mauvais à Katsuo. Même Heero dû reconnaître que les regards de la jeune fille faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le paladin, un index accusateur pointé vers lui.

- Comme ça je parle pour ne rien dire, c'est ce que tu penses ! Dans ce cas ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière phrase que je prononcerai mais garde-la bien en tête ; pour l'instant Oz a la balle dans son camp et à la place de chercher un fautif tu ferais mieux d'activer tes neurones de célèbre paladin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Fin de la conversation.

Et la jeune femme aux yeux cornaline retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de la caravane et croisa les bras. Son intervention avait jeté un froid… Comme cela ne semblait pas suffire Quatre en rajouta une couche :

- N'oubliez pas que les ennemis sont Oz et pas nous-même !

Tous se regardèrent et Katsuo baissa la tête.

- Oui, vous avez raison… Malheureusement je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se sortir d'ici ! Nous ne sommes même pas dix !  
- Chaque problème a une solution ! rappela Quatre  
- Oui c'est peut-être vrai mais reste à trouver ladite solution ! soupira Katsuo

Ils avaient beau chercher rien ne venait.

La tension était à son comble quand Duo souleva une question :

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tout simplement supprimés, cela aurait été dix fois plus simple à mon avis…

Un grand silence lui répondit.

- Pas pour Oz, en nous gardant vivants ils font croire au peuple que c'est seulement une visite de courtoisie ! marmonna Misaki pour elle-même

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Quatre assis juste à côté d'elle  
- Que… J'ai dit que je me tairais ! marmonna l'albinos

- Mais cela dépend de notre survie ! s'exclama le blond avant de baisser la voix sentant les regards se tourner vers lui, S'il te plaît laisse ton orgueil de côté… Katsuo à toujours un grand râleur, je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà de t'avoir parlé comme cela…

La jeune fille rougit légèrement. Comment avait-il su que c'était seulement à cause du paladin qu'elle avait réagi comme ça ? Finalement elle répondit :

- Réfléchis Quatre ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Tu as vu l'état de cet endroit, on dirait un petit palace !… Pas très classique pour des prisonniers !

Le blond hocha la tête. De l'intérieur ce n'était peut-être pas un merveilleux endroit mais l'extérieur ressemblait à un hôtel de luxe.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Quatre au bout d'un moment  
- Mais c'est pas vrai… Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête au grand damne de la jeune femme qui continua :

- Oz, bien que connu par tous les royaumes pour être une association de malfaiteurs, est admirée et soutenue par son peuple ! Que diraient les sujets d'Oz si le prince d'un royaume étranger revenait pieds et poings liés ? Ne se poseraient-ils pas des questions ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! répondit Quatre  
- Eh bien tu as la solution maintenant ! Nous sommes tous dans une prison dorée… Ainsi, vue la décoration de cette caravane, les habitants auront du mal à penser que nous sommes là malgré nous ! C'est plutôt comme si l'on était accueillis en grandes pompes en fait ! termina l'albinos comme cette logique tombait du ciel.

Quatre fixa alors le lustre qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes, pensif. Cette jeune femme était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie !

- Pourtant… commença Misaki, Ils auraient pu faire passer notre mort pour un accident ! Pas la peine de nous garder en vie ! Ils ont tout pour réussir à contrôler Shinigami et maintenant Wing…  
- Pas vraiment non ! entreprit de lui expliquer Quatre, ils ont besoin des actuels souverains… Et leurs fils est un bon moyen de pression, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Et nous ? lui demanda Misaki, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas princesse d'une quelconque contrée…  
- D'après moi c'est pour obliger lesdits princes à rester tranquille… proposa Quatre

Misaki ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Foutus pour foutus, autant ne rien rajouter de plus !

* * *

¤( Caravane des prisonniers, en route vers le QG d'Oz, quelques jours plus tard )¤

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le bruit des roues sur les pavés.

Chaque jour à leur réveil, un panier de victuailles leur garantissait de ne pas mourir de faim… Pourtant chaque jour ils se sentaient de plus en plus fatigués… La nourriture devait y être pour quelque chose.

L'ambiance était des plus lourdes et depuis quelques temps plus personne ne pipait mot.

Quatre, de plus en plus anxieux avait finalement prit Trowa comme une parfaite barrière mentale, Duo et Heero passaient le plus clair de leur temps à discuter.

Mieux dit : Duo baratinait le japonais du matin au soir, sans pauses ni sursis. Pourtant Heero n'avait pas le courage de purement et simplement demander au natté de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand à Wufei il avait fini par se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner Zechs et ne pouvait se pardonner lui-même de n'avoir rien fait pour le retenir.

- On va voyager encore longtemps comme ça ? fini par demander Duo  
- Aucune idée Duo ! répondit finalement Quatre

Le destin (et l'auteur) choisit ce moment là pour faire s'ébranler la caravane de nos amis avant de la faire s'arrêter tout à fait.

- On est déjà arrivés ? murmura Misaki encore à moitié endormie.

Elle avait fini par retrouver la parole après avoir reçu des dizaines d'excuses de la part de Katsuo.

- Je ne crois pas, non… marmonna Quatre s'éveillant doucement  
- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Katsuo  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ! soupira Misaki

Et le paladin se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, non… Plutôt qu'il n'avait pas si envie que ça de savoir si oui ou non ils allaient bientôt mettre les pieds en enfer.

- C'est bizarre… marmonna t-il soudainement  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Quatre en se levant doucement  
- Il y a une… Grosse caisse au beau milieu de la route… expliqua t-il sans trop y croire lui-même  
- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama Misaki qui s'approcha du paladin dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose par dessus son épaule, Le pire c'est que tu as raison !

Il y avait bel et bien une imposante caisse de bois qui trônait fièrement au milieu du chemin.

Des officiers d'Oz , chargés d'aller voir ce que c'était que cette blague stupide poussèrent un cri de surprise :

Ladite caissette était pleine de différents tissus ; robes, chemises, tuniques et j'en passe.

- Une veine pour nous chef ! C'est sans doute un fournisseur qui l'a laissée tomber sans faire attention ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux  
- Oui ! renchérit un autre, Elle est pleine de tissus magnifiques !  
- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Embarquez-la ! déclara Zechs donc la voix était reconnaissable entre mille.  
- Tout de suite ! Mais… Où le mettons-nous ?  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème, débrouillez-vous !  
- Pourquoi pas avec les « invités d'honneur » ? souleva l'un des officiers  
- Bonne idée ! déclara un autre, Aller aidez-moi on va pas y passer la nuit !

Bonne idée oui, mais pas pour ceux que l'on aurait pu croire,

Après quelques efforts pour transporter cette boite qui décidément était des plus lourdes, la caravane des ''invités'' se retrouva agrémentée d'une magnifique caisse…

Quatre qui était installé non loin de ladite caisse sursauta.

- Qu'y a-t-il Quatre ? demanda Duo se retournant vers son ami  
- Duo… Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais… Ce truc bouge !

Le natté s'approcha du blond, posant une main sur son front :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant…  
- Mais je te jure que j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu ! s'entêta le blond

Alors que le châtain s'apprêtait à expliquer à son ami qu'une caisse n'était pas vivante, un grognement s'échappa de celle-ci.

- Alors tu vois ! rétorqua Quatre, Il y a quelque chose dans cette boite !  
- Vous comptez l'ouvrir ? demanda Misaki

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Duo venait d'ouvrir la caissette en grand et se prit quelque chose de lourd en plein dans la figure.

- Nan c'est pas vrai, elle a vraiment réussi ?! s'écria Wufei, Elle est plus intelligente que je le croyais !

L'Arayn releva sa tête blanche à ce moment et lui montra les crocs… Comment ça, plus intelligente qu'il ne le croyait ? Elle était tout de même une Arayn et elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Ils pourraient donc compter sur la louve pour les aider…

Mais en attendant elle devrait se faire la plus discrète possible ; elle n'était pas sensée être là !

* * *

¤( Caravane des prisonniers, QG d'Oz, une semaine plus tard )¤

Ils étaient enfin arrivés !

Après presque une semaine d'ennui mortel ils étaient arrivés au QG d'Oz… Là Duo pourrait enfin régler ses comptes avec Treize et Wufei arriverait peut-être à convaincre Zechs de retourner son tablier et de repartir avec eux… Du moins il l'espérait vraiment.

Se préparant en silence, tous les sept comptaient sur la présence d'un quelconque allié dans le château…

La porte de leur prison dorée s'ouvrit à la volée :

- Allez c'est pas tout ça j'ai pas que ça à faire ! marmonna un des officiers qui les tenait en respect à l'aide d'une lame dont le tranchant ne donnait à personne l'envie de la tester, Allez passez devant et pas de blagues !  
- Vous deux chargez-moi cette caisse ! rajouta t-il à l'adresse de deux autres soldats qui passaient par-là  
- Tout de suite ! répondirent les deux hommes en grimaçant

Les invités de fortune avancèrent donc sans discuter, trop occupés à repérer les lieux et à garder en mémoire les sorties possibles.

Comme ils s'y attendaient ce n'était pas dans des chambres princières qu'on les conduisit mais bel et bien au fin fond des oubliettes.

- Le chef passera vous voir bientôt ! rajouta l'officier à l'adresse de Duo, tout en fermant la porte de la cellule à double tour, laissant les clefs accrochées sur le mur d'en face comme pour les nargués.  
- Trop aimable ! marmonna Misaki en frissonnant, elle détestait ces endroits plus que tout au monde.

Katsuo passa ses bras aux dessus des épaules de la jeune albinos qui prit une belle teinte coquelicot.

- A croire que les prisons m'aiment bien… dit cyniquement Heero, parlant la première fois depuis longtemps.  
- Désolé… marmonna le châtain, Tout ce qui nous arrive est de ma faute…

Le japonais haussa les épaules :

- Pas plus la tienne que la mienne ni celle de Quatre !

Le natté, loin d'être rassuré par cette réponse se laissa tomber sur une des couchettes en soupirant.

Mais dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

Il passa donc son heure à ruminer des pensées moroses et pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage le silence fut complet dans la pièce.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Duo, Heero aurait tout donner pour le voir parler de la pluie et du beau temps…

L'air était plus qu'humide et chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées, espérant trouver le moyen d'obtenir la « clef des champs » qui pendait à quelques mètres seulement de leur cellule. De plus le repas, ou plutôt ce qui avait été glissé dedans, les empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. 

Et alors que tout semblait perdu, une boule blanche réussit à se glisser dans la pièce.

- De… Deathscythe ! s'exclamèrent Quatre et Duo en même temps

Ladite Deathscythe se retourna et jappa de joie en les reconnaissant.

- Mais comment a-t-elle fait ?… D'abord la caissette, maintenant elle est arrivée ici… Les Arayns sont vraiment un mystère ! marmonna Misaki qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux  
- L'important c'est qu'elle soit là ! répondit Katsuo  
- Deathscythe, va chercher le trousseau de clefs ! lui demanda Duo en lui indiquant du doigt l'endroit où elles se trouvaient

L'Arayn aux poils blancs posa ses pattes avant sur le mur et essaya d'attraper les clefs avec ses crocs. Malheureusement elles étaient trop haut et elle avait beau pousser comme une forcenée sur ses pattes arrières, elle n'atteignait pas le trousseau. Résignée elle se redirigea vers le groupe.

- Fichues clefs ! jura Katsuo  
- Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir y arriver ? demanda Duo à la louve

Celle-ci baissa la tête et grogna de dépit. Pour sûr, elle n'y arrivait pas.

C'est ce moment précis que choisi Zechs pour rentrer dans la pièce à son tour. L'Arayn fit volte face et grogna lourdement. Zechs, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre se dirigea vers les clefs et les saisit sans dire un mot.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, Wufei enrageait. Treize leur avait-il envoyé le jeune homme pour les narguer encore plus ?

Quatre qui s'était installé à côté de Trowa semblait pensif. Les « ondes » que Zechs dégageaient était loin d'être néfastes… Et pourtant…

Toujours sans dire un mot, Zechs s'approcha de la louve et lui tendit les clefs. S'attendant à tout sauf à ça l'Arayn regarda le blond d'air air plus que suspicieux.

Puis elle finit par saisir le trousseau de clef entre ses crocs et l'apporta au prince Maxwell. N'y comprenant plus rien, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, Wufei s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ?!  
- Je vous aide à vous enfuir, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit le blond comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Que… Quoi ?! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux d'onyx

Le blond ne répondit rien, préférant regarder Quatre qui essayait tant bien que mal de trouver la clef susceptible d'ouvrir cette prison. Jamais il ou bien de sa vie durant il ne leur avouerait qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'absurdité qu'il venait de commettre, ni même leur dire que c'est en apprenant que les personnes qui ne rapporteraient rien de spécial seraient supprimées (à savoir la jeune Asutsu Misaki et le paladin Gaeberu Katsuo car aucun des deux n'étaient important pour l'un des deux princes, ainsi que Chang Wufei…), qu'il avait décidé de revenir sur la parole qu'il avait donnée à Treize.

Le déclic d'une serrure se fit entendre et une fois nos sept compagnons sortis Zechs reprit la parole :

- Dépêchez-vous, Treize ne va tarder, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans les parages…  
- Tu crois peut-être que l'on va partir sans avoir reçu d'explications ?! s'exclama Wufei  
- Je… Dépêchez-vous on parlera de ça plus t…

Le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air coupa le blond dans son élan.  
Derrière lui se tenait Treize…

Il y eu un grand blanc pendant lequel toutes les personnes présentes, si l'on ne s'occupait pas de Treize, s'empêchèrent de pousser un hurlement.  
Deathscythe l'avait senti venir, son odorat d'Arayn ne l'avait pas trompée, malheureusement il était bien trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit, cela allait se jouer sur le fil du rasoir...

La puissante Arayn s'était dressée de toute sa grandeur face à Zechs, le protégeant de toute sa grandeur ainsi le coup qui aurait été fatal au jeune homme ne l'atteignit pas.

Mais l'Arayn subit la douleur de ce coup lâche et traitre. Elle redressa dignement la tête, planta son regard dans celui du dirigeant d'Oz avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit mat, le coutelas toujours planté entre ses deux omoplates. Duo qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre trop sidéré pour faire un seul pas s'élança sur la pauvre bête et l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Treize ricana et s'adressa au prince Shinigami :

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle fera une parfaite descente de lit, crois-moi !  
- Vous… Vous êtes encore plus cruel que je ne le pensais ! murmura Duo en caressant doucement la tête de Deathscythe

Celle-ci jappa de douleur. Non loin d'eux le teint de Quatre devint pâle, la douleur qui se dégageait de l'Arayn devait être terrible. Misaki poussa un cri d'horreur et Heero prit place aux côtés de Duo posant une main sur son épaule. Treize s'adressa alors à Zechs :

- Tu arrives à te faire berner par un simple chien ?! Vraiment, je te croyais plus doué que ça !

Le blond baissa la tête et de dit rien.

- Maintenant reconduis-les tous dans leur cellule ! ordonna le dirigeant d'Oz- Je… Non. dit calmement Zechs, redressant la tête  
- Comment ça non ? demanda Treize comme s'il avait mal compris… Ou plutôt, comme s'il avait trop bien compris.  
- Je… Vous allez gentiment nous laisser passer ! répondit Zechs

Et Treize les fixa un long moment avant de sourire… Un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de force il me semble… A moins que vous teniez à ressemblez à cette sale bestiole…? demanda t-il en désignant l'Arayn de la tête

La bestiole en question remua lentement, une mare de sang prenait place à ses pieds. Duo qui serrait toujours l'animal dans ses bras ressentit ce soubresaut. L'Arayn prenait doucement appui sur ses pattes avant, il le sentait. Qu'allait-elle faire dans son état ?

Treize s'approcha de l'animal dans l'intention donner le coup de grâce à celui-ci mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, malheureusement pour lui.  
L'animal, dans un dernier élan de vie se releva, faisant face à son adversaire. La jeune louve se jeta sur l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop étonné par ce revirement de situation.

L'Arayn planta ses crocs dans la nuque du maître d'Oz et ne lâcha pas sa prise.

Misaki ferma les yeux devant tant d'horreur et Duo supplia la louve d'arrêter…  
Mais rien ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis…

Lorsque les dernières forces de l'Arayn l'abandonnèrent elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, faisant basculer l'homme à terre…

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, bien que cet homme semblait intouchable, il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un humain et une morsure d'Arayn était mortelle…

Duo et l'ensemble du groupe resta un moment sans bouger. Tout était aller si vite, trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Le prince Shinigami s'approcha de son compagnon, tâtant son pouls dans l'espoir que la triste réalité ne soit pas celle qu'elle était. Mais l'eau qui se forma au coin de ses yeux fit frissonner ses amis. Duo n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence entrecoupé par les sanglots de la jeune albinos, Zechs leur fit finalement remarquer que le temps leur était compté et ils se décidèrent à lever le camp…

Après un dernier regard embué pour l'Arayn, Duo fini par rejoindre le groupe…

Et ils durent laisser sur place le corps désormais sans vie de l'Arayn, juste à côté de celui de Treize…

Ils savaient que le temps leur était compté bien que les membres d'Oz s'aventuraient rarement dans cet endroit.

* * *

Pourtant lorsque l'un des plus éminents officiers répondant au nom de Une se rendit dans les oubliettes, elle ne trouva d'un seul corps.

Et c'était celui du désormais défunt Treize… À côté de celui-ci s'étalait une traînée de sang, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu résister à la mort plus que tout. Suivant cette mare de sang, elle arriva à l'orée d'un bois…

Qui pouvait donc prendre des bois aussi hostiles que ceux-là comme cachette ?

Lady Une n'en savait rien et elle s'en fichait.

Les grands loups finiraient de l'achever !

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell )¤

- Bon dieu mais où es-tu donc Duo ? murmura Sally

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Emelyn.

La jeune fille, Sally le savait, s'inquiétait énormément pour ses amis et faisait son possible pour garder le sourire.

- Tu sais Sally, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront vivants !  
- Oui, tu as raison ! approuva la jeune femme médecin

Le silence retomba sur la pièce quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

Les galopements de plusieurs chevaux !

Bien qu'elles ne croyaient pas aux miracles, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Oh oh, cela n'annonçait rien de bon !  
G était de retour ! Comment lui expliquer pour Duo ? Autant tout de suite signer son arrêt de mort !

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent sans hâte les marches de la tour pour se rendre dans la cour principale et accueillir leur souverain.

Bizarrement le trajet leur paru bien court !

En aussi peu de temps qu'il en faut pour dire bonjour, elle étaient déjà toutes deux devant le roi.

- Vous… Avez fait bon voyage ? demanda Emelyn au bout d'un moment  
- Très bon ! Et vous, Duo n'en a pas fait qu'à sa tête j'espère ? demanda t-il  
- Euuuuh… Non, bien sûr que non ! Il a été très… Discret ! déclara Sally  
- Discret, vous êtes sûre ?  
- Ah ça oui, on ne l'a pas entendu de tout le mois, n'est-ce pas Emelyn ?  
- Pour sûr, pas du tout… affirma la jeune rousse  
- C'est bizarre, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Pour peu, je m'inquiéterai presque ! rigola G

Les jeunes femmes restèrent interdites plusieurs secondes avant de rire à leur tour.  
Même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans toute cette histoire !

Elle adressèrent une prière muette au ciel dans d'espoir que leurs amis se dépêchent et viennent les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Au fait ! J'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs dans la vallée… Selon certains Treize l'actuel dirigeant d'Oz aurait mystérieusement perdu la vie… Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? leur demanda G  
- Eh bien… Si, en effet ! répondit Emelyn en se contenant de sauter de joie, ils avaient réussi, elle en était sûre !

Et comme pour confirmer les faits et leurs espérances un étrange cortège s'engagea dans la cour du château.

A sa tête se tenait fièrement un paladin à la mine un peu grise, à ses côtés marchait une jeune femme que G n'avait jamais vue, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc d'ivoire.

Juste derrière eux se tenait Quatre qui pressait fortement la main d'un homme brun aux yeux émeraude.

Derrière Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient Zechs et Wufei, leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau que G avait déjà aperçu il y a un certain temps, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi fort.

Enfin pour fermer la marche ; le prince de Shinigami serait le poignet d'Heero tellement fort que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'envoler d'une minute à l'autre…

Les yeux de G s'agrandirent d'étonnement :

- Eh bien, j'ai loupé un épisode on dirait !  
- Pas qu'un épisode G, je dirais que tu viens de rater toute une histoire ! déclara Duo lorsque tous furent réunis.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Dans une forêt non loin de là une louve de notre connaissance eut un sourire intérieur.  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien !

* * *

¤( Château Maxwell, quelques années plus tard )¤

Dans la pièce régnait un silence complet. Au bout d'un moment une petite fille poussa un petit cri :

- Ah ah ! Alors c'est comme ça que toi et papa vous vous êtes connus !

La femme aux cheveux ivoire prit une teinte rouge coquelicot et répondit :

- Ou… Oui…  
- Et alors, c'est aussi comme ça que tonton Quatre à rencontrer tonton Trowa ! voulu se renseigner la petite  
- C'est ça oui… Et c'est la même chose pour Duo, Heero, Wufei et Zechs… termina la jeune mère de famille  
- Et pour Deathscythe ? fini par demander Sachiko  
- Aucune idée, on ne l'a jamais retrouvée… Et l'on a pas beaucoup d'espoir concernant sa survie… Je me rappelle encore très bien de l'état de Duo, le pauvre… souffla Misaki  
- Baaah… Parrain Heero a bien dû le consoler, non ?

Misaki resta statique plusieurs minutes ; ne pas oublier que sa fille avait à peine six ans…  
Finalement elle rendit son sourire à sa fille et répondit :

- Euuhm… Oui…  
- Et c'est aussi parce qu'ils sont amoureux que Kiara est là, hein !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Six ans, l'âge de tous les pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça… Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que oui, c'était bien le cas, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce :

- Alors, besoin d'aide Misaki ?

L'albinos se retourna pour faire face à Duo qui tenait une toute petite par la main.

- Ah c'est toi ! Oh, bonjour Kiara ! les salua Misaki  
- 'jour… répondit la petite en posant ses yeux bleu marine sur l'albinos  
- Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est passé mon mari ?  
- Oh, Katsuo… ? Je crois qu'il est encore en mission ! répondit Duo en installant la plus petite dans le lit en face de celui de Sachiko.  
- Ah… répondit la jeune femme

Le natté s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et lui prit la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Il est toujours revenu entier non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !  
- Mouis… Mais on ne sait jamais… soupira Misaki

Soudain Sachiko poussa un cri, faisant sursauter la fille aux yeux cornalines et le prince Shinigami :

- Hee-chan ! 'Croyais que tu m'avais oubliée moua !

Le japonais leva mentalement les yeux au ciel ; n'aurait-elle pas pu choisir un autre surnom ? Il faut croire que non…

- Hee-chan, hein ? se moqua gentiment Duo avant de lui faire une place à côté de lui  
- Hn… répondit Heero fidèle à lui-même  
- Désolé chéri, j'ai laissé mon dictionnaire à la maison, tu peux traduire ? demanda le natté  
- Tu veux vraiment une traduction ?

Et le prince de Wing se pencha vers le châtain, lui volant un baiser.

Misaki baissa la tête et devint aussi rouge d'une belle cerise, Sachiko éclata de rire et quant à Kiara ses yeux bleu marine brillaient de joie.

L'on pousse discrètement la porte avant que quelqu'un s'exclame :

- Oups on dérange ?

Le natté grogna et balança un oreiller dans la tête d'un des intrus :

- Oui Wu, là tu déranges… Va voir chez Zechs si j'y suis !  
- Wufei, je m'appelle Wu-FEI ! soupira le chinois  
- Oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit ! répondit Duo avant de se retourner vers la porte, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là vous autres ?!  
- C'est toi qui nous as proposés de passer quelques temps ici, rappelle-toi !  
- Raaah, j'ai encore parlé avant de réfléchir…  
- Comme toujours ! soupira la petite Sachiko  
- Sachiko !!! s'exclama sa mère  
- Maieuuuh, puisque c'est vrai ! bouda la petite fille

Et la drôle de petite famille partit en rire…  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien…  
Du moins c'est ce que l'on voulait bien nous faire penser...

* * *

¤( Ancien QG d'Oz, même moment )¤

Une jeune femme à l'allure sévère remonta ses cheveux en un chignon bien serré.  
Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme meurtrière.

Elle allait faire payer leur coup à cette bande de petits rigolos…  
Oh oui elle allait se venger !  
Mais au centuple cette fois !

Un ricanement s'éleva de la pièce. Elle avait déjà une idée…

Devant elle, posé sur la table il y avait la photo d'une fillette qui devait avoir à peine quatre ans. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marine magnifique.

Saisissant un marqueur rouge, Lady Une traça une croix sur le visage de la fillette.

C'était loin d'être la fin !

¤( …Owari ( ?)… )¤

* * *

Mais d'où sort donc Kiara ? Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Qu'adviendra t-il de la jeune fille ? Où est donc passé notre cher Katsuo ? Que s'est-il passé pour que le rapprochement entre Heero et Duo se soit fait si soudainement ?

**_Autant de questions sans réponses… Auxquelles la deuxième partie d'In a Silver World permettra de répondre !_**

* * *

FoM : Oui, c'est fini !  
Sachiko : PARDON ?! C'est quoi cette fin à deux noises ?  
FoM : Toi, tu te calmes…  
Sachiko : Grrmp.  
Duo : Elle oserait toucher à notre fille ! Mais elle est timbrée !  
Heero : Tu parles de l'auteur ou de Une ?  
Duo : …Bonne question…  
Kiara : Les deux dames elles ne sont pas gentilles avec moi !  
Quatre : Ni avec nous d'ailleurs !  
FoM : Roooh ! Arrêtez de râler et soyez contents de finir ensemble !  
Sachiko : Bon en attendant…  
Kiara : REVIEWS !!!

achiko : Tu viens de me percer un tympan là…


End file.
